Konoha's Fighter Pilot
by fightingfalconfan
Summary: What if instead of Naruto being a ninja; he was a fighter pilot for his village air force? Its AU modern day Konoha and they are at war with the Rock country. This is a NaruxSaku story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hi all, fightingfalconfan here. I have read a lot of fan fiction on this site. I also know a lot about the U.S. air force and my favorite jet. I am also a big fan of the anime Naruto. This story has been bouncing in my head for quite some time now, just constantly replaying in my head over and over again. This story is a Naruto and Sakura fic. If you don't like that, then don't read it. It is also rated M. now I don't know if I will continue it. If I do, then it will because it is a good one and readers want more. I can't really tell when I would update this thing, because I do have a life out side of this. I am also a HUGE condition zero fan, a first person shooter game based on the pc. One last thing about me, is I love the band Disturbed. Anyway enough about me, here is my first fic of Naruto, and my first fic in like 4 or so years.

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would not only be rich, but Naruto and Sakura would have been together after Naruto failed to bring back sauske from the valley of the end. I also don't own the song used in this chapter INDESTRUCTIBLE by Disturbed. They are bad ass.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal busy day for the konoha air force. Different types of fighters and cargo aircraft getting ready to depart on various missions across fire country. The base was quite big and held about 6 squads of fighters. 3 squads for the f-16 fighting falcon; A light weight multi-role fighter capable of hitting a target from about 40 miles away in the sky and from 15 miles away on the ground. Its single Pratt& Whitney engine producing over 28,000 lbs of pure thrust. Not including the added power of the afterburner. The other 3 squads used the famed f-15 E strike eagle. A twin engine air superiority fighter able of decimate both in long range and in close "dog fighting" proximity to the enemy if need be. One of the falcon squad leaders was getting ready to go out to his beloved falcon, after being in the briefing room for about an hour while his commanding officer was detailing his mission to go to rock country for a "surprise hit and run bombing raid".

Yes it was war with the village of Rock again. They have been at war for around 3 months now. The leader of his squad had quickly become his squad's first ACE achieving that in as little as 6 weeks. He was a somewhat tall guy of about 6 foot 1 inch and a force to be reckoned with. He joined the air force academy when he was young. Just about 17 years of age as a jr. pilot. When he turned 18, he was immediately shoved into the fighter pilot training program and became the top of his class. The leader was not only tall, but he had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and 6 whisker-like marks on his checks. He got them from some shrapnel hitting him when he was training and had to bail out of his jet. He had the basic fighter pilot attire on. A greenish full body jump-suit that had only two patches on his chest. One had the shape of air force wings meaning he was a pilot. Just below that on the same patch; his name, his call sign, and rank. On the other patch had his squad name, number, and wings he belonged to. He had a standard pilot helmet and mask in his hand and a G-suit for countering the G forces he pulled on his training missions and real missions. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

His wingman for this assignment was nearly the complete opposite of him. Showed hardly any emotion but was a good wingman to have. He was the top of his class too. Nearly every pilot both civilian and military wanted to be like him. He was around Naruto's height had black hair and black eye's. He had the same attire as Naruto too. Since he was an air force fighter pilot, they had pretty much the same thing when flying, just different under shirts that you could only see at the top of the jump suit that they wore. His name was Sauske Uchiha. One of the best known families of fighter pilots to ever serve the Konoha air force. That is next to the Uzumaki. Not much was known about the Uzumaki; just that Naruto was the sole survivor.

The 2 wingmen walked out to their individual falcons and walked around them doing what all pilots do. A visual inspection to see how their aircraft was doing and to see what armament they were going to carry and to see how tight the weapons on the pylons were from under the wing. After the inspection, both Naruto and Sauske handed their helmets to the crew chief of their aircraft, saluted them and the chiefs told them of any possible errors the flight system had or radar. This time, there was nothing to tell. All system's had been fixed from the previous flight and the planes were ready to take to the sky's again. Once the small talk was over with; both Naruto and Sauske climbed the short ladder to get into the cockpit of their plane. Once in and sitting in the seat of the plane, the chief's climbed up behind them and helped each pilot get strapped in and connected the O2 hose to the pilots mask, radio COM link and a tiny air hose so when they pulled past 2 G's the G suit would inflate air pillows at there waist and legs to keep them from blacking out. Once all that was done, the crew chief's climbed down the ladder and removed them from the aircraft. Both aircraft bubble style canopy's closed around the pilot locking them in.

Ten minutes later, both planes had the engine's running and the different flaps to control the plane's were being tested to see if they worked correctly. Once that was done, Naruto called the base tower for clearance to taxi to a assigned runway for take off.

"Konoha Tower, this is falcon 1 2 requesting clearance for departure for mission hit and run over." Naruto said over his comm. Link.

"Falcon 1 2, you are cleared to use taxiway Alpha 1 to runway 5L over." One of the air traffic control operators said back.

"Copy that tower, Falcon 1 2 out." Naruto said back and signaled to his crew chief that he was ready to go.

"Falcon 1 3, you are second to depart after Falcon 1 2 for runway 5L." said the air traffic controller.

"Rodger that tower Falcon 1 3 second to depart after Falcon 1 2 for runway 5L." Sauske said confirming he herd the taxi instruction.

After both pilots got clearance to taxi, they signaled their crew chief's to remove the wheel chucks from the back wheels of the planes. Once that was done, they set the left handed throttle to about 5% and used the rudder peddles to turn the front wheel were they wanted to go. Five minutes later they came to runway 5L and asked for clearance to take off.

"Tower, this is falcon 1 2 ready for takeoff at runway 5L." Naruto said into his com link.

"Falcon 1 2, you are cleared for takeoff at runway 5L. Take off with a heading of 020 till you hit 2000 feet." The air traffic controller said back.

Both pilots did as told and taxied onto runway 5L and came to a stop aligning the nose with the center of the huge runway. They did last minute engine and flight system checks before putting the plane's in full military power.(without afterburner yet.) They released the wheel brakes and started to accelerate to 50 knots. Once at 50 knots, they pushed the throttles past the 100 % mark and kicked the engines into full afterburner. Now things went by really quick. In no time at all, they had reached flight speed of about 155 knots and gently applied back pressure to the right side mounted flight stick and pointed the nose of the aircraft skywards.

Once they had gotten about 500 feet above the rest of the runway they pushed the landing gear lever up and the wheels tucked into the wheel wells of the aircraft as the flaps covered them up. While that was happening; the flaps on the wings came up and they now just had the weapons hanging from the wings. One device on the belly of the aircraft was the ALQ-131 radar jamming pod. Now that the landing gear and flaps were up. They pulled back on the stick some more and gained altitude. The altimeter broke past the 2000 ft mark and the Konoha tower radioed that they were free to resume own navigation. Naruto got his Ipod out, did some rework of his Com link wiring to his oxygen mask and hooked every thing back up. He just couldn't fly right without his rock music of Disturbed. Especially there newest album; INDESTRUCTIBLE. He just loved that song. After that was completed, he talked through his com link again; this time to his wingman.

"Hey lets turn to our mission heading now so we can get this over with." Naruto said

"Yea, I want to get the mission done with ASAP. I believe we are to be at a heading of 260 and 10,000 feet." Sauske said.

"Yup, that's correct. Looks like you did pay attention to the briefing after all." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Not really, just looked at my mission briefing paper here." Sauske said back.

"What ever lets just get this over with. I want to see someone after this." Naruto said.

He then banked his wings to the right a full 90 degree's and applied back pressure on the stick to make the turn faster. He hit a G load of about 3 G's for a few seconds until the heading on the HUD in front of him read 260. Sauske did the same thing and turned with him. They leveled off the turn and continued to climb until 10,000 ft were they went into level flight. Naruto then played INDESTRUCTIBLE by Disturbed. Sauske was somewhat annoyed by his team mate, but at least it was that song and not some others.

**Whew. First possible chapter done. I am not sure if you guys will get everything of what I wrote. All the com link is what really happens for pilots; Especially the fighter pilots. They have to know more pilot code then anyone else. Some stuff I forgot to mention in the story was that after take off, they put the throttle back by around 80% of the plane's maximum and stayed steady at 275 knots. That's about 250 mph. I was originally going to make the story where Naruto was a U.S. fighter pilot, but I though nah, keep him sort of canon and make it a modern day AU konoha. The other Naruto characters will be brought up in possible later chapters if this one doesn't get shot down and burn in flames hitting the earth. If you want picture aids to help with what the plane looks like and what the basic gear for air force fighter pilots wear. I will have links to those in my profile. Now you don't have to leave a review if you don't want to. If you do thank you. If not, thanks for reading anyway. But I would like it if I knew you liked it and want to see more.** **But I am vary pleased at what I wrote so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who wrote reviews for it. I am pretty impressed with how fast that went. At work, I usually bore my co-workers when I talk about this kind of stuff(fighter pilots). I will try and make this next chapter better then the last. No promises though. Through out this story, you will see how mechanical I can be and how detailed it might get. Well on to review responses.**

**First to: **Whirlpool-Maelstrom, **Thanks. I am a huge fighter pilot enthusiast. And that is odd that anyone else who watches the anime is thinking like me….anyway, thank you for the review.**

**Second:** Carlalalita **yea, I finally did it. Main reason why it took so long? I am really lazy and gaming and work take up a lot of my time. When I am not doing those things, I am reading stories on here to see how I would start this. Just takes me a while to get my mojo going. Thanks for the review**

**Third: RSfan yea, there isn't a whole lot of good Naruto and sakura fanfics on this site. Some really good one's are from Spazzgirl, you should check out her newest one. Another one is from Carlalalita. **

**Forth:dbzgtfan2004 thanks for the review. You seem to leave one at every nauto sakura fic I read. Seems that we like some of the same thing.**

**Fifth: Wolfman your name reminds me of Wolfman from the 80's navy movie Top Gun. To answer your questions. He and sauske both fly the F-16C block 52 falcons. I know that the pilots call them vipers, but to most readers here, if I referred to them as vipers, they wouldn't really know what I am talking about. Thanks for liking it. You might be pleased with how the next chapter goe's.**

**Sixth: AnimeRoxmySox thanks for the review. I am glad you liked it. I made sauske his wingman since I really didn't want to bash him, have him a rouge pilot or anything like that. To me Naruto still needs help from time to time, no matter how great he is. Plus, he just fit being a wingman to Naruto. In this fic, sauske and Naruto are pretty mutch brothers. **

**Seventh: Spazzgirl I have read nearly every single fanfic you posted on the site. Your one of the inspirations for me to write again. Thanks for telling me it wasn't bad. I try really hard to make it good. Took me forever to get as far as I did. Your one of the best authors on the site. Thanks for the review.**

**Eighth: shyguy1818 thanks for saying its awesome, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Finally the last one, this reviewer I know in person. Kinda surprised me he would write one. Since he is the one who got me reading Naruto fics on here in the first place starting with the fic Konoha chronicles: story of Naruto. I think that's how the title goe's. not sure Caleb, I guess thanks for the review. You got me into the site for Naruto when I discovered all the stories you favorited on my computer's web browser. What do you mean it was good for me..atleast? I have yet to see you write a story on here and a good one at that. Anyway, I guess thanks for the review. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or the song INDESTRUCTIBLE by Disturbed. Naruto belongs to misashi kishimoto I think I am spelling it right. The song INDESTRUCTIBLE and the name Disturbed are property of WGM Records. I am just using it cuase I love that song, and I think it fits naruto's personality**

**Chapter 2**

Once they hit 10,000 ft they leveled off and continued in level flight for a while. Naruto decided it would be a good idea to turn his radar jammer on. So up front and slightly to the left, he flipped a toggle switch that read JMR ON/OFF and flipped it up to the on position. He also set his aircrafts Flares and Chaff to auto so that if the aircraft detected a possible threat, the plane would automatically deploy the Flares and Chaff. On the left MFD(Multi Function Display) displayed his radar set to 40 miles in front of his aircraft nose. He watched it sweep across the tiny 5" screen. On the right MFD, it held the flight plan that him and Sauske were taking to do the bombing run.

So far, it was clear skies for both weather and enemy planes. About 20 minutes into the mission, both Naruto's and Sauske's radar screens showed a blip. At this Sauske asked Naruto if he saw the same thing just to confirm that he wasn't seeing things.

"Kyuubi, do you see a dot on your radar?" Sauske asked turning his head to the right of him to look at Naruto's plane.

"Yea I do see something on radar, let me confirm it with AWACS." Naruto said looking at his radar screen still.

"AWACS, this is falcon 1 2, I need confirmation that we have a bandit with a heading of 225 at a flight level of 150 over." Said Naruto into his COM link witch was imbedded into his O2 mask that he and Sauske have been wearing ever since they got the engine's started at the ramp.

"Falcon 2 1 we see the aircraft on radar. It is a bandit, your orders are to take it out if possible and continue mission." One of the AWACS personnel said back.

"Rodger that AWACS falcon 1 2 and falcon 1 3 will take out bandit and continue as planned." Said Naruto; confirming he herd the order.

Naruto turned his head to the left and somewhat behind his seat to look at Sauske's plane as if looking at Sauske him self.

"Looks like we get a little fun this time; Huh Sharigan." Naruto said looking back to Sauske.

"Looks like that don't it Kyuubi." Sauske said with a smirk. Although that smirk was hidden from view of anyone due to his O2 mask.

"Sharigan, lets surprise them and climb to about 18,000 to use our jamming pods to our advantage. Also, I am the shooter, you are my backup." Naruto said.

"Fine, you are shooter this time, but if there are more of them, the next one I am shooter on. Ok?" Said Sauske kinda pissed that Naruto would get the first kill of the mission.

"yea, sure." Said Naruto as he pulled back on his flight stick some more and the plane smoothly started climbing up.

Sauske followed Naruto in the climb to surprise there would-be bandit. He didn't like at all being the assistant to Naruto, but he had to follow orders or their superior officer would yell at him. He sure as hell didn't want that. He didn't think he could take another yelling from Kakashi. Sauske was one to hardly follow the rules of engagement while in flight; he loved to do things his way; and only his way. Taking orders from anyone else at least in flight, hurt his ego somewhat, but he never showed it. He always remained calm and collected in the heat of a fire fight weather it was aerial fight or a bombing run. Some pilots that flew with him thought he was heartless and cruel.

On the other hand, Naruto showed nearly every single emotion one could when in flight. He also obeyed most orders given to him. He however didn't follow them when his gut told him otherwise. He was a strong believer that your gut instinct is always correct in a fight and to always listen to it, no matter what his commanding officers thought. Sure he got yelled at by practically every one that was higher rank then him. Being a Lieutenant ment he pretty much had to take orders from every one. As the altimeter hit 18,000 ft they leveled off again and continued to watch the radar screen. Naruto flipped the toggle switch for master arm to the on position and selected one of his AIM-120 C-4's. he used one of his hat switches on his flight stick that acted like a tiny joystick to move the radar cursor over the dot on the screen. Once it was over the dot, he locked the radar onto it. He did that in preparation to fire off one of his radar guided missile's at the bandit. All of the sudden another dot appeared on the radar.

Naruto looked again thinking he was seeing things. Once he took another hard glance, he talked to Sauske again just to make sure.

"Hey Sharigan, do you see another dot on your radar?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I do. Looks like we get a bandit each this time." Sauske said.

"Ok, here is how its going to be. Once we get close enough, I will fire the initial missile while you're my backup. Once that is done, we will wait and see what they do. If they do evade my missile, then and only then will we split off and get separate targets. Do you copy?" Naruto asked while forming a plan of attack on the fly.

"Yea, sure, what ever Kyuubi, I just want to have some fun. Looks like I will get it after all." Sauske said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Sharigan, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that skull of yours." Said Naruto a little bit scared of his friend.

Sauske didn't respond to that, he just ignored it and locked his radar onto the second bandit. He also flipped his master arm toggle switch to get his radar guided AIM-120 C-4 ready. As they got closer and closer to the two bandits, the little gauge that the HUD displayed after they armed the missiles showed that they were getting with in good firing range. Naruto decided to wait about 5 more seconds before letting his missile fly free and hopefully true to the bandit. He counted in his head the seconds……5……4…..3…..2…….1…..

"Falcon 1 2 Fox 3, I repeat, Falcon 1 2 Fox 3." Naruto said while he let his thumb depress the red missile/bomb fire button on his flight stick.

The missile fired off its rocket engine with a torch like flame out the back and white smoke after that, the missile screamed off the pylon it was attached to and flew towrords the bandit. Almost immediately the bandit poured on speed and sent chaff and flares out the back of his jet. Since Naruto fired the missile about 15 miles away, the bandit had some time to try and advert the missile coming at him. He did a few more evasive moves and it worked along with his chaff's. Naruto groaned that his missile failed to hit the target. That ment that Sauske got to do what he wanted to the bandit that he locked on to.

"Looks like your missile went a-wall Kyuubi." Said Sauske with happiness in his voice.

"Fuck. I was hoping the bandit wasn't smart and just went for it. But I guess that's asking for to much." Said Naruto disappointed that his first attempt at a kill failed.

Sauske fired his missile at his target, now that he was clear to engage.

"Falcon 1 3, Fox 3 I repeat, Falcon 1 3 Fox 3." Sauske said depressing the red fire button on his flight stick this time.

He watched as the AIM-120 C-4 launched off the pylon hanging from his right delta shaped wing. About 6 seconds later, his missile missed too.

"Fuck, not mine too." Said Sauske clearly disappointed that he couldn't watch his target fall in flames out of the sky and eventually hit the ground in a heap of molten metal and flames.

"Ahahahaha looks like yours missed too huh Sharigan." Said Naruto while going into fits of laughter that his friends' missile did the same as his just prior.

"Looks like we have to get up close and personal with them." Naruto said recovering from his laughing moment.

"Yep, I get even more fun now." Sauske said with even more happiness then before.

Naruto couldn't believe one man could exert so much happiness at any given time, especially when it ment they might take another pilots life. That's if the said pilot didn't eject first before he was hit. Both Naruto and Sauske split off to head for their separate bandits. Sauske shoved the throttle up to 95% and flipped his jet upside down to go head-to-head with his target. Once upside down, he slightly pulled back on the stick to aim the nose down faster then gravity would take it. He then pulled on the knob in front and just below his HUD that read A-A till his right side MFD read that his AIM-9 sidewinder was armed and ready to fire. He waited till he got passed his bandit to pull hard on the stick again to get in line with the back end of his enemy. While doing that, his G meter in his HUD read a load of 7.2 G's. Sauske started to breathe a little heavier from the G load he put on his body. His G suit air pillows inflated to keep his blood from totally going down to his feet and to stay in his head so he wouldn't black out. After he got mostly level with his enemy, the bandit pulled hard to the left. Sauske followed suit to get the back exost of his enemy in his heat seeking sidewinder's range of view. Once done, he fired his sidewinder missile at the bandit.

"Falcon 13 fox 2." Sauske said.

The missile launched off the pylon like the previous missile that he fired. This time, the bandit couldn't out of the way in time and the missile went strait up the nozzle of the enemy's jet. 2 seconds before that, the enemy pilot pulled his ejection handle and the canopy ripped off the plane. 5 tenths of a second later, his rocket propelled ejection seat flew out of the plane with him in it and the parachute deployed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was hot on his enemy's trail. He could have done what Sauske did, but felt like toying with his bandit. He followed his enemy move for move, getting closer and closer as he did so. He wanted to get a guns kill. Those were almost impossible to get when your enemy was moving hard to avoid you. Naruto simply allowed the beat of the music to make his hand on the stick move. Once he saw that his gun sight was slightly ahead of the enemy, he pulled the trigger on the stick for about 2 seconds. A barrage of hot double tracer rounds came out of his fulcon 6-barral gatling gun. First few missed, but the rest went through his enemy's plane like a hot knife through butter. Unfortunately, some of the bullets that did hit, went strait into the cockpit and killed the pilot on sight. So the pilot didn't eject. Naruto felt kinda sad that the pilot didn't eject. He made a small prayer hoping that the pilot was in a better place. He then herd Sauske over the radio com link.

"Kyuubi, I am right behind you slightly below and to your left. Lets get the rest of the mission over with." Sauske said.

"Yea." Was all Naruto said.

Switching his right MFD to the mission flight plan, Naruto turned his jet to get back on course. Sauske followed suit and they both leveled off just above 15,000 ft. Sauske was used to how Naruto was after a kill. Especially if the pilot died along with the plane. He figured this happened because he was realitivly silent. The rest of the flight went on as planned. A few more fighters from Rock country were sent up and Naruto and Sauske took care of them like childs play. Once in range of there target on the ground, they both switched to the air-to-ground radar and got below 4,000ft. Naruto and Sauske both pulled the knob next to the A-A one that read A-G. once that was done, they selected their AGM-64 Maverick missiles.

Once the target was locked on by the missile's camera, Naruto told Sauske that he was second to shoot his bombs.

"Sharigan, after I shoot my maverick, you fire yours, then we will high tail it out of here and let some eagles get some fun. Ok? Naruto asked.

"Fine…even known I want all the fun for my self." Sauske said a bit disappointed.

"We don't have that much fuel anymore and I want to come out of this mission still able to fly. Besides, I made a promise to a certain someone that I wouldn't do anything to reckless. Naruto said trying to convince his wingman that having all the fun was not a good idea.

"Sometimes Naruto, you're a wimp; especially to her. How can you still be a fighter pilot if you're such a wimp? Sauske asked; wondering how Naruto is capable of flying and taking out an enemy when he is weak in front of a girl, especially a girl like her.

"I just love her I guess. Now in about 10 seconds I will fire, then you. After that, hit full afterburner; reach above 35,000, turn off full afterburner and hightail it back to base. Is that clear Sharigan?" Naruto asked taking command of the situation.

"Yes Kyuubi." Sauske said sucking up to Naruto finally. He truly hated being under Naruto's rank. But he had to be until he could take a test to make Naruto's rank and then surpass it like he thought he deserved.

After the 10 seconds were up, Naruto made sure that his Maverick was still locked onto the target before he fired it. After double checking that it was locked on, he fired the missile. Constantly looking at his right MFD making sure his missile flew through the air true to the target and blowing it half up, he pulled hard on the stick and quickly gained altitude. Pushing the left mounted throttle past the 100% mark putting the single Pratt & Whitney engine into full afterburner, Naruto banked his wings to the left and made a half circle. Once heading in the opposite direction of where he came and slightly turning to follow the rest of the flight plan back to base, he climbed higher to reach the jet stream.

Sauske did the same thing that Naruto did. After double checking that his missile was locked on, he fired. He watched the missile in his right MFD fly true to the target and it blew up the other half of the building that was still standing. He then shoved his throttle into full afterburner and followed Naruto out of the bomb site. He could hear Naruto's COMM link playing Disturbed's Haunted. Once Sauske cought up to Naruto, they both dived down to ground level. Their radar then detected 6 bandits infront of them; coming in fast.

They decided to do something that they both learned in their training together from Kakashi. They quickly found a canyon big and deep enough that they could hide somewhat from the enemy.

**Flashback:**

"Ok, one thing that might help you when trying to get away from an enemy after bombing or taking out one of there pilots is going through a canyon. If you are skilled enough, you will fly through it at break neck speeds and they can't fire their weapons at you since canyons usually have twists and turns." Kakashi said over his radio in his T-38 talon.

**End flashback**

"Lets fly through that canyon, the bandits cant get us vary well through that." Naruto said while starting to fly through it.

"Yea, been waiting to do some fancy flying today." Sauske said excitedly.

While they were flying through the canyon, Sauske called AWACS to send out the eagles. Once that was done, he continued flying pulling off rolls and watched as the ground whipped by them at a blinding speed.

Meanwhile, Sakura had finally got done checking up on one of her many patients in the bases hospital. She was one of the top medics the air force has ever seen. Right next to Ino and Hinata. Sakura was really excited now that she was off duty. Once she was dressed in her normal air force attire, she casually walked out of the hospital wing and got into an air force jeep. Once in the jeep, she drove across the base. While driving across, she watched a group of 4 f-15's take to the skies. Usually they were sent up if some f-16 pilots were in trouble and needed backup. She hopped to God that Naruto was doing ok. She knew how reckless Naruto could truly be. Being on one of his training missions as a guest. She had a chance to join the fighter pilot training program after basic officer training was done like Naruto did, but decided to go into the Medical field instead. She just couldn't see her self killing another human being. She often wondered how Naruto did it. How he could just fire off a missile or shoot his gun. But she knew he was still kind at heart.

She finally made it to her destination. She parked the jeep in a vacant spot and got out. After straitening her self out, she walked to the air tower's entrance and walked in. Showing her I.D. to the guard, she walked up the stairs and into the Air Traffic Control center. Inside, were a bunch of officers moving paper work around, talking to other pilots both on ground and in the sky. There were generals looking out the windows in all directions with binoculars in their faces. She asked one of the generals witch controller had Naruto's flight. He pointed to one of them that was facing runway 5L. She walked over there and picked up a spare headset to listen into the radio of Naruto and his flight. The general's allowed her to do this as long as she kept quiet and didn't disrupt the operator of the pilot on the other end of the radio. She only could do this since Naruto was flying. She unconsciously fiddled with the wedding ring on her ring finger waiting to hear Naruto's voice over the radio. All she herd was music. She instantly knew he was alright and letting the beat of the music guide him.

Once back over the fire country and the canyon ended, they pulled up hard and quickly gained altitude again. The radar's quickly picked up 4 more planes, but they knew that they were friendlies. They greeted them over the radio.

"Hey, its Kyuubi and Sharigan, you going to take care of the 6 bandits that are chasing us? Naruto said in a friendly tone.

"Yes Kyuubi and Sharigan, we are going to take out the enemy for you." The leader of the four said.

"Is that you shikamaru?" Naruto asked wondering if his hunch was right.

"Yea, how are you doing Naruto? You have kind of been out of touch." Shikamaru asked wondering how his friend was.

"Never better; just finishing up mission number 5 today." Naruto said happy to see his friend.

"Well I am sure you're tired. Since this is your fifth mission before noon." Shikamaru said kind of shocked that his team mate and friend has been on five missions before lunch time. He wondered how Naruto had such stamina.

"I actually am tired. Maybe I will take a small nap or something after I see my wife and have some lunch." Naruto said with a hint of tiredness in his voice, but a lot of happiness in his voice thinking about Sakura.

About half an hour after the encounter with their friends, both Naruto and Sauske landed and taxied to their designated parking spots. Sakura was waiting for them to show up. She was standing there for about 5 minutes while watching Naruto's and Sauske's F-16's taxi to a stop. She watched as both planes engine's shut down and the canopy's opened. Next, the wheel chucks and ladders were placed at the jets. The crew chief's then climbed each ladder and helped the pilots get out of the seats. Once that was done, the crew chiefs climbed down the ladder and both pilots followed suit. Once on the ground, Naruto was nearly clobbered by Sakura as she ran upto him yelling his name excitedly and jumped on him. Once Naruto regained his composure and was able to take off his mask and helmet, both Naruto and Sakura hugged and had a brief kiss.

Sauske just stretched his limbs out and walked over to his 2 best friends. Sakura hugged him briefly before letting go and went back to Naruto's side. They then walked to the jeep Sakura had waiting for them. Sakura got in the driver's seat and both Naruto and Sauske sat in the back seats that were facing the rear of the jeep. Sakura drove them to one of the building's that was to the right of the control tower. After parking, they all went in and Sakura followed both Naruto and Sauske to the pilots ready room to get their flight gear off. Once at the door that had their squads insignia on it, they opened it and went in. Sakura waited out side of the room since only pilots were allowed in. if she tried to get in, and she was caught, she would be in trouble. That's just how it was in the air force. 5 minutes later, both Naruto and Sauske walked out and Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and held it in hers. Sauske followed them a few feet behind. He didn't like being to close to Sakura. He just didn't feel comfortable being real close. It took them less then a minute to get to the briefing room so they could be debriefed on the mission and let the commanders know that the mission was a success.

Once in the briefing room, Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and sat on a seat near the door. Naruto and Sauske sat at the front of the dark room with a big screen in the wall.

"I take it the mission was a success?" Kakashi asked the both of them.

"Yes sir, the mission was a complete success. We did although run into some fighters on the way to the bombing sight and on the way back. We only had enough fuel to take out the fighters on the way to the bombing sight. We left the rest to shikamaru and his team." Naruto said.

"How many fighters were there on the way?" Kakashi asked.

"Only 2." Sauske responded holding up 2 fingers in the air in the peace sign.

"ok, you 2 are dismissed. I will call you back here after you have rested up for a while. Being as its your fifth mission this early in the day, I can imagine you two spent." Kakashi said in a caring tone.

"Yea, I feel like falling asleep right now." Naruto said with a slight yawn.

Both pilots got up, saluted Kakashi and walked out of the room to the mess hall. Sakura got up and once again held Naruto's hand while she leand on his left shoulder. Sauske decided to skip lunch for now and headed to his on base home. After both Naruto and Sakura ate lunch, they decided to head to their on base home aswell. Sakura was dieing to know the details of Naruto's latest mission……

**And that's where I will stop it for now. I diceded to have Naruto and Sakura married already because I really didn't want to put a date scene in the story. Plus, in the real military, you have to be married in order for you to live with them. I should know, 2 of my cousins are in the army. Already married. Its just after 6 am here and I am dead tired. Took me about 3 days for me to finish this chapter. Took me that long to figure out how it was going to go, and then later end. I will update sooner this time since I don't work for the next 3 days. Well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Till then peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again for all the kind reviews. Glad every one is enjoying the story so far. This chapter won't have much action in it unless it's a flash back. As I write each chapter, I am more or less coming up with it as I write. I really don't do rough drafts. I do edit my own stories with what English knowledge I learned from high school and what Microsoft Word tries to tell me. Although, Microsoft Word is limited; I do appreciate any helpful hints on spelling and punctuation you can give. Well, anyway; onto review responses.**

**First: shyguy1818. Thank you for saying its awesome. Glad you enjoy the story.**

**Second: BC, glad you enjoy it.**

**Third: Thanks brother never thought you would enjoy something about the air force; only the anime Naruto.**

**Fourth: Spazzgirl thanks Spazzgirl. Glad you find it unique. I am highly mechanically inclined and love the viper (F-16 Fighting Falcon). As quote from the movie Top Gun; I write to the seat of my pants. Not exactly what "Jester" says about Mavericks flying style. But its how I write, I come up with it on the fly. No pre-planed plot or rough draft written. I am really glad that the story has caught your attention. Like I said to you before, your one of the best authors i know of. I have practically read all your stories. Addressing the dialogue line that ****Sasuke said, I was to sleepy to notice it. My brain was practically mush at 5:30 in the morning and I wanted it to get done fast.**

**Fifth: to Nicolae, Glad you love the story. Disturbed is my favorite band. I have all of their albums up to INDESTRUCTIBLE. Good stuff. To me, Naruto seems to fit that song quite well. In canon, he is nearly indestructible. So that song I thought fit him nicely. **

**Sixth: to Whirlpool-Maelstrom; Thanks for pointing out that I misspelled Sasuke's name. I was exosted. **

**Now without further delay, on with the third chapter of Konoha's Fighter Pilot!!!!**

**Disclaimer: you should already know this.**

Once done with lunch and Sasuke to just leave without them, both Naruto and Sakura got into Naruto's Nissan Skyline GT-R. Since Naruto was pretty tired from 5 missions before lunch, he handed the key's to Sakura. She happily took them and they both got in. Sakura enjoyed driving his skyline since he tuned it to street racing specs. It was fast both in all out speed and acceleration. She also liked how maneuverable it was. To say the least, it was a powerful car. Like her husband Naruto was. Once the engine turned over, she put the transmission into reverse, released the clutch about half way and gave the engine some gas. Once out of the parking spot, she put the transmission in 1st gear and did the same as with reverse. You could hear the high rev of the stage 4 turbo charged engine on the high revv's. the car was loud. Once on the road, she kicked it up a notch and sped to their house that was just a few minutes away from the airport part of the base.

Konoha's air base was HUGE. It was practically a city with in the town of Konoha. Of course the major part being the airport side of it, but that wasn't all. It had at least 3 city sized blocks of houses for the different personnel. It also had a post office, store, hospital wing, school if the parent(s) were in the air force. Although the parents of the kids decided if their kids went to the on base school or to an off base one. Some went and some didn't. out side of the base was the city of Konoha. It was at least 4 times the size of its airbase. Konoha had skyscrapers just like any other city did. The streets were almost always filled with cars going in every possible way in and out of the city. But since Fire country was at war with the Rock country again, travel to and from there was off limits. It was one of the first missions that Naruto was assigned. To destroy the road from Konoha to Rock. It was a safety precaution just in case Rock tried to use it to invade Konoha. So far, since the road was in shambles, no Rock attempts were detected on rebuilding it.

As Sakura was driving along, Naruto plopped his I pod into his car's stereo and played more disturbed songs. Sakura didn't mind it. She was used to Naruto's music by now. Being married to him for a year and a half made her used to the band. Shortly after he did that, he unfortunately fell asleep in the passenger seat. Sakura looked over to her left to see Naruto's head slumped over and him snoozing. She reached with her she gave a small smile before turning her head back to the front to continue driving. Once she saw their street number come up, she slowed down, put the car into 1st gear and turned the wheel to the right. She then gave the car a little more gas till their house came into view. She then slowed the car way down and turned to the left and up the tiny "hill" of their 2 car driveway. Her car was on the left while she parked Naruto's on the right. She then idled the engine to let the turbo spool down from the drive. She didn't want Naruto's car to die due to the turbo ceasing to work anymore due to no more lubrication on the turbo shaft. She did that when he first got the turbo on, and Naruto got mad at her for a short…short time. After the incident, he taught her turbo basics. She then did that every time she drove his car. Once she counted up to a minute. She turned the car off, undid her seat belt. She then leaned over the center console and gently shook Naruto who woke up with a stir and some saliva dripping out of his mouth. She giggled at his reaction to being woken up. Once he noticed he was drooling, he wiped his mouth off with a cloth Sakura gave him. He then undid his seat belt, opened his door and got out. She did the same thing on her side and tossed him the key's. they both walked past Sakura's Mitsubishi Lancer that was in the color of pink.

Her car was practically like his. Thanks to Naruto who while learning to fly the viper, majored in automotive mechanics. He bought her the car and then tricked it out and gave it to her on there year anniversary of being married. Saying she was ecstatic was an understatement. She was thrilled and in disbelief that Naruto would do something like that. When she asked him, all she got from him as his explanation of why he did that was he loved her and she deserved only the best. Her car also had a carbon fiber spoiler bolted on the trunk lid. It was too painted pink. Under the hood however, was another story. It was a 4 liter 4 cylinder back wheel drive power house. Pumping out just over 350 horse power and 295 ft. lbs. of torque. All thanks to Naruto and his performance tweaks. His car was even more powerful then hers. Since she wasn't a street racer like he was and half of their friends at the base were. His Nissan Skyline GT-R was a power house too. Under the blue painted carbon fiber hood was a 4 liter 4 cylinder rocket. Pumping out over 425 horse power and 350 ft. lbs. of torque. His car was painted a sky blue with strips of yellow going along the sides. In the back was a carbon fiber spoiler bolted to the lid of the trunk. Both cars had 22" rims.

They passed her car and turned to the right following the brick cement mesh walk path to the front porch of the single story 3 bedroom house. They got the house when Naruto entered fighter training after passing his flight exams. They thought that maybe one day they would start a family, but recently been to pre-occupied to really talk about it. With Naruto being constantly out on missions of various sorts and Sakura being one of the top medics, they put that talk on hold for now. They were just happy to be together still. Happy that Naruto kept coming home after his missions to see Sakura. Once Sakura unlocked the front door and they walked in, they took off their light jackets and put them on the wall mounted coat rack. Just to the right and forward was a small hallway that led first to the family room. In that and to the left, the wall expanded out and held a 4 person sofa, coffee table. Surrounding the coffee table other then the sofa, was a love seat to the right from the sofa. To the left were 2 recliners. Just beyond the coffee table about 5-10 feet away was a 42" Samsung LCD TV. They really didn't use it much since they both had job's that demanded a lot out of them and for them to be sometimes gone for more then a day at any given moment. When they did use it, was when they had guests over and they either wanted to watch what was on H.D. cable or if they wanted to play a console game. Naruto had a ps3 hooked up to it and had a few military first person shooters and some Ace Combat games. They both played the ps3 on occasion when they were board or just felt like going head to head. Naruto won most matches against Sakura when it came to the Ace Combat game. Since it was a game based on air combat. The others, not so well. He would get Sakura a few times, but she used her tactics to out do him. After they played a game or so, they would go back to being a married couple.

They decided to just plop them selves on the sofa. Once seated; Sakura looked at Naruto with a curious look on her face.

"So Naruto-kun, I want to know the details of your last mission." Sakura said.

"I guess since you are part of the air force, I can. What do you want to know about it? What details are you into?"

"Every thing." Sakura said dieing to know how the mission was.

"ok." Naruto said a bit tired, but caved in none the less.

Naruto started telling Sakura about the mission. He went on to explain the encounter with the two enemy fighters and how him and Sasuke defeated them. More on how he toyed with his opponent then how Sasuke took care of his, since he wasn't in Sasuke's jet. He then went on to tell her how Sasuke acted during the mission and how it sort of irritated him. Sakura listened intently on how it all went down. From battle tactics that her husband used, to how he was a tad bit irritated how their best friend and possibly future family friend was. All in all, Sakura loved listening to how the battles went. She even was excited to find out how they came back from it.

"Naruto, do you think it would be possible if I went on a mission with you sometime soon?" Sakura asked wondering if it would be possible.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think that's possible on a real mission. But I know its possible on a training exercise. Plus on a real mission, it can be real dangerous. I dought Tsunade would allow you to because your also our air forces top medic." Naruto said concerned for her well being and that of the Konoha air force.

"If I convince Tsunade to let me go with you on a mission, will you? And besides, Ino will cover for me if I am able to go." Sakura said trying to reason with him.

"I will allow it under two conditions. One, being if it gets to dangerous we bug out go back to base and I drop you off and go back into battle. Two, if and only IF, Tsunade allows it." Naruto said emphasizing on the last if. He really didn't want her to be with him on a mission.

"Ok, if I get Tsunade to allow me on one of your exciting missions, then I will go up with you in your f-16D. I really want to see how air combat is, I hear about it all the time from my patients at the medical wing and from you telling me how your missions went. It sounds so exciting going against an enemy when you don't know the true out come of the fight."

"its exciting, yet its scary. On my latest mission with that bandit, I wasn't sure if I was coming home to you today or not. I guess the only thing driving me on to stay alive was wanting to see you again." Naruto said a little bit sad but yet trying to convince her not to go up with him on a real mission. It wasn't working to well. She was still vary excited about being over enemy territory with her husband doing a risky mission.

"I know your scared of me being with you in a real fight. That is obvious, but I want to let you know that some how I know every thing will be ok. I love you Naruto-kun, and I think that alone will spare me and you." Sakura said now hugging Naruto and then kissing him full on the lips. A few moments later they broke for air. Naruto looked at the clock above the TV and it read 2:30 PM. He felt even more tired, so he decided to get to bed to get a quick cat nap.

"Sakura-chan, I am getting even more tired now, so if you don't mind, I am gonna get a quick cat nap just in case Kakashi calls me up for another mission today." Naruto said yawning while standing up and stretching.

"Ok, have a good nap Naruto-kun." Sakura said to Naruto who was now walking out of the family room and later to the master bedroom.

Meanwhile, the phone rang and Sakura answered it.

"Hey Sakura, I am finally off duty now, you available to hang out? I don't really feel like going home just yet while Shika is still out on his mission." Ino said on the other end of the phone line.

"Sure, Naruto just went to bed for a quick cat nap, knowing him, that will be a few hours. Where did you have in mind we could meet?" Sakura asked.

"Um….how about you pick me up and we go to your house?" Ino asked thinking of a place on the spot.

"Ok, I will pick you up in 5 minutes." Sakura said

"5 minutes? That's fast, don't you live like 10 minutes from here?" Ino asked kind of shocked on how fast Sakura would be there to pick her up.

"Yea, but I feel like racing right now. Besides, I want to be here just in case Kakashi dose call Naruto-kun in for another mission. Naruto usually dose not hear the phone ringing when he is asleep. I guess he is just a medium to heavy sleeper, unlike me were I am a light one." Sakura said explaining why she would be there so fast.

"Ok Sakura, see you in 5." Ino said still kind of in shock.

They both hung up the phone at the same time. Sakura grabbed her light jacket and ran out the door with her car key's in her hand. She also decided to take her cell phone with her. With Naruto, you never knew if you would need it or not and she didn't want to take that kind of a risk. Once out the door, she unlocked the driver side door to her car and got in it. She then closed the door, started up the engine and gave it a good 3 revs before putting on her seat belt, releasing the e-brake and putting it into reverse to back out of the driveway. Once back on the street, she put the car in drive and sped off to the hospital wing. She preferred an automatic transmission since it didn't require much foot work as Naruto's car dose. Plus she didn't have to worry about how high the engine rev was or if she was in the right gear for that particular speed. All she really cared about was driving a fast car. As she was driving, she weaved around other cars on the roads. This time of day was one of the lightest as far as traffic went, so she didn't really care about how fast she was going. Even if the speed signs were posted at every intersection. About 4 minutes after leaving her home, she turned into the airport part of the base again. She drove a little slower, but still fast for a parking lot. She went over to the main entrance of the medical building and found Ino waiting in her normal military uniform out side the entrance. Sakura pulled up to her and stopped the car. Ino then opened the back door and threw her bag in; closed the back door and opened the front door to get in. Once in, she closed it, put her seat belt on and Sakura drove off. Sakura followed the parking lot in a U-turn format and found the driveway out of the lot again. Once it was clear that she could pull out, she gave her car some more gas and drove back to her and Naruto's house.

While on the way there, they both started talking about the day's events so far. Ino talked about how her patients were doing, and Sakura did the same. They also made talk about how Naruto and Shikamaru have been doing on the missions they went on. Yes, indeed Ino and Shikamaru were married. They got married shortly after Naruto and Sakura did. Shikamaru and Ino have already made plans to start having a family of their own. Ino was wondering if Sakura and Naruto would ever do that. About 5 minutes later, Sakura pulled into her driveway and got out of the car after turning off the engine. With her car, she didn't have to worry about idling the engine to let the turbo spool down. Her turbo was comprised of high grade gears instead of a metal tube to make a shaft. They both walked in the house together and after putting their light jackets on the coat rack, they walked into the family room and sat down.

"So tell me Sakura, when are you and Naruto going to fill this house?" Ino asked.

"To tell you the truth Ino, I don't really know right now, Naruto-kun and I haven't really talked about doing that yet. Especially since Naruto and I are busy with missions and injured pilots and other personnel." Sakura said.

"Well shika and I have already started trying and just 13 days ago, I fond out I am expecting." Ino said ecstatic.

"You have? What about the medical wing of the base? And aren't you and Shikamaru moving a little to fast?" Sakura said shocked that her best friend is already trying to start a family.

"NO I don't think we are. And the medical wing is doing just fine. No one is seriously injured or near death. Besides, I can work while expecting. One of my assistants did that. She was fine with it so why wouldn't I be fine?" Ino asked.

"The thing is Ino, I was going to ask you to cover for one of my shifts. I talked to Naruto already and he caved finally after me asking him if I could go on a mission with him. Sometimes, I regret not going into the fighter pilot training program like he did. But on most occasions, I don't. I just don't think I could personally take another person's life. I mean, I know I probably could if my life depended on it, but other then that, I drought I could." Sakura said looking down at the sofa cushion she was sitting on.

"You want to go into harms way with Naruto on one of his missions? I am all for it, but wouldn't Tsunade be against it? Not only is she a General, but also chief medic for the hospital. Plus on top of that, you're the top medic, being her student and all. How are you going to get her to allow this?" Ino asked shocked that her best friend wanted to go on a mission with her husband.

"that's why I am calling her today. I was also hoping that you would back me up. I know your busy with your shifts your self, but could you possibly take one of mine for a few hours? Naruto-kun's missions are shorter then our shifts at the hospital anyway, so at the most, it would only be half of my shift that you would be taking." Sakura asked hoping she would say yes.

"Fine, I will back you up, but only for the duration of his mission. I also hope that it's a really short one." Ino said not liking the idea of taking a 6 and a half hour shift on top of her normal 12 hour one's.

"thank you Ino, you're the best. I am going to go call Tsunade right now and try to get on one of Naruto-kun's missions." Sakura said happy that Ino would take half of one of her shifts.

Sakura got up and walked to the phone that was right next to the sofa and picked it up. She then walked back to her seat on the sofa and pressed the "TALK" button on the hand set. She then dialed Tsunades number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, this is General Tsunade speaking, may I help you?" Tsunade asked on the other end of the phone line.

"Hi Tsunade, its Sakura. I have a favor to ask of you." Sakura asked.

"Oh hi Sakura, what's this favor you have to ask me about?" Tsunade asked. She sounded curious, yet not really wanting to hear of the favor.

"I was wondering, and Naruto has already agreed. If I may, could I go with Naruto on one of his missions?" Sakura asked. She truly hoped she would out of some miracle, say yes.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tsunade practically yelled over the phone.

"I really want to go with him on one of his missions Tsunade, even if it's a boring one." Sakura pleaded.

"No, you cannot. Its to dangerous. I wont even go on a mission with Jiraiya." Tsunade said in a much calmer tone, yet commanding.

"I will be fine, plus Naruto-kun is our best fighter pilot. If he cant get the enemy, then no one else can." Sakura said trying to convince Tsunade on a yes.

"Has he even agreed to this?" Tsunade asked. She hopped that was a no. but if she knew Naruto, he couldn't resist Sakura for to long.

"Yes he has. I can get him on the phone if you want." Sakura said starting to feel a bit more confident that she could go on a mission with him.

"I want him on the phone and now." Tsunade said with a hint of anger in her some what calm voice.

"Sure, let me get him real quick." Sakura said putting down the phone and walking off to the master bedroom.

Meanwhile, Naruto was peacefully sleeping on his side of the king sized bed. The covers were only covering half his body. Luckily, he did have his boxers on. Sakura quickly walked into the bedroom and gently shook Naruto from his slumber. He slowly opened his drowsy eye's to see Sakura leaning over him blinking at him with her jade ones. About 30 seconds later, he was finally awake enough to know what was going on for the most part.

"I have Tsunade on the phone, she wants to talk to you about me on a mission with you." Sakura said a calm half whisper.

"She dose?" Naruto asked still a little bit sleepy.

"Yes, now get on the phone with her." Sakura said in a more demanding voice this time.

"Ok." Naruto said getting up from the bed and walking to the door of the bedroom, but was stopped just short by Sakura's hand on his right arm.

"You cant go out there like that right now, get some pants and a shirt on. Ino is out in the family room." Sakura said in a 'no one gets to see you like that but me' tone.

At first Naruto looked at her confused, but after she told him Ino was out their, he complied. Now walking the short distance to his dresser, he opened the drawrs to get out a fresh pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt that matched his eye color. Once he got those on, he walked out of the bedroom and to the family room. He indeed found Ino sitting cross legged on the sofa. He gave her a smile and picked up the phone and put it up to his right ear.

"Hello?" Naruto asked through the phone still some what sleepy. But more or less awake.

"Naruto, can you go into a different room so your wife don't hear our talk?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure." Naruto said while walking away and mouthing to both women not to follow him or get another phone.

Naruto walked out to his wooden deck in the backyard to continue with Tsunade.

"Ok, I am now alone and I told Sakura not to pick up another phone to listen in on our conversation." Naruto said confirming with her that he was alone.

"Good, now what is this about Sakura wanting to go on a mission with you?" Tsunade asked getting to the bottom of this.

"She wants to go on a mission with me because she says it sounds exciting to her. I did tell her that it was really dangerous and I never know on a mission if I will come back to her or not. She didn't care about that. I hope you don't get me in trouble for telling her this, but I did tell her about my last mission and some of the details. I didn't give out any information about were the bandits were or were we did our bombing run at. All I told her was how I toyed with my bandit, told Sasuke what to do and that we bombed a ground target. I also told her how we escaped from the 6 bandits that were chasing us out of Rock country." Naruto explained.

"I will not put you in trouble. I really cant afford to right now with all the high stake missions that have now come up-"Tsunade was cut off by Naruto.

"If I may, I could take her on a 15 minute BARCAP mission. Those one's are the least entertaining and the flight path is mostly over Fire country's boarders. Only sometimes do you encounter an enemy fighter while on air patrol." Naruto said trying to ease the tense voice of Tsunade.

"I guess she can go with you this one time. But, and I mean BUT if anything happens to her and you come out of it alive, I will punish you. IS THAT CLEAR?" Tsunade said in a commanding voice that told him 'she better, or your ass is mine'.

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said sounding a bit frightened at Tsunades' words and what the hidden meaning of them meant.

"Good, now I have been paged like 15 times for something. I have to go, you can tell her the good news. By the way, your mission is in 3 hours. I hope you have had a good nap Naruto." Tsunade said in a 'I wish you luck' voice.

"Ok I will be ready…how did you know I was napping?" Naruto inquired.

"I could tell by the groggy ness of your voice when you first got on the phone." Tsunade replied.

"Oh. Bye Tsunade." Naruto said and hit the end button on the cordless handset.

Once done with the phone call, Naruto slid the sliding back door just enough to allow himself in. once in, he closed it back up and walked back into the family room from the white with wood trimmed kitchen. Once in the family room, he noticed both women were talking about kids again. He put the had set back on the base. Both women noticed him and Sakura asked him how the call went.

"Naruto-kun, please tell me your taking me on a mission with you?" Sakura inquired in a pleading sounding voice.

"You get your wish Sakura-chan, I am taking you up on a mission with me. The mission is going to be a 15 minute BARCAP mission." Naruto said

"What's BARCAP?" Sakura asked confused on his pilot terminology.

"Basically, it means a 15 minute air patrol over the Fire country boarder. Usually they are dull, but they do get exciting when a bandit dose try to cross over into our territory." Naruto explained so she would understand it.

"Oh, when is this mission anyway?" Sakura inquired happily.

"In 3 hours. So I suggest getting ready now. By the way Ino, I do believe Shikamaru has returned from his mission not only 2 and a half hours ago." Naruto addressed Ino.

"He did? How do you know Naruto?" Ino asked. She truly wondered how pilots knew these things. She though only women could tell when some one or something was coming back.

"Trust me, I know, I am a fighter pilot like him after all. Its just a pilot thing I guess." Naruto said.

"Oh, I guess that sort of makes sense." Ino said contemplating what Naruto told her.

"By the way Sakura-chan, what were you talking about when I came back inside?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Ino and I were discussing what it would be like to have at least one kid. That reminds me, Ino has some news for you and Shikamaru when she sees him." Sakura stated.

"What is it Ino?" Naruto asked now turning his attention to her.

"Well, I am…..um…" Ino started, but couldn't quite get it out.

"She is having a baby Naruto." Sakura said for Ino who was just standing there.

"Oh well congratulations Ino, when are you due?" Naruto said happy for his wife's best friend.

"Naruto, she just found out nearly 13 days ago, if you must know, sometime February of next year." Sakura said. She was sort of annoyed how Naruto could be clueless on some subjects, but damn smart on others. Like being a fighter pilot or working on the cars.

"Naruto, we have to have a talk about something after the mission ok? Nothing bad, just something that we have to talk about in private." Sakura said. Trying to reassure him it was nothing bad.

"Alright. I am going to get ready for the mission now. I guess Ino can go to the airstrip with us and find Shikamaru there. So I guess Ino, you can go to Sakura's car and wait for us." Naruto half instructed her.

"Ok, as long as that's fine with Sakura." Ino said looking to Sakura for confirmation that it was ok to wait for them in her car.

"Its fine. Naruto and I will be out in a bit. Make your self comfortable in the car in the meantime." Sakura told her friend.

"Ok, see you out there in a bit." Ino said while moving to the front door.

Both Naruto and Sakura walked to their bedroom to get changed for the mission in 3 hours time. Since Naruto was a fighter pilot, he kept some of his pilot gear at home. He went to his side of the walk-in closet and pulled out a jump suit to wear. He put it on over his jeans and blue T and zipped up the zipper in the front. Sakura pulled out a similar looking one to Naruto's from her side of the closet. Being married to Naruto and gone on some of his training exercises, meant she came home with some jump suits of her own as well. After she put on her suit, she walked out of the closet and walked up to the full length mirror behind the bedroom door. As she looked at her reflection, she fixed up her hair and other things to make her self look presentable. She also lightly fingered the 2 patches on her chest. One on the left and the other on the right. She first lightly traced the one on her left. That one held her husband's squad patch with a picture of the plane he flew looking as if it were flying away from a sunset with yellow and orange bars as the sun's beams of light. On the top; it read "261st fighter squadron" and on the bottom, it read their slogan "First fight, first kill" on the right, the patch was made of leather and in gold leafing, held a fighter pilots wings and below that, it also held in gold leafing, her name and since she wasn't a fighter pilot like he was, it just said "VIP". On her right shoulder and a few centimeters down was the country flag. A yellow fire in the middle of a solid red background.

Naruto's on the other hand, had the same things except a few more patches on his suit. On the left, it had his squad patch, the same as Sakura's did. On the right, it had in gold leafing his wings, full name with his call sign in the middle of his name and at the bottom was his rank of 1s**Lieutenant**. On the right shoulder and were Sakura's flag patch was his own flag patch. On the left arm and in the same place the flag was, was another patch. This one was the wings his squad was under. It read "fifth wing division" in golden letters. After they were totally ready they walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. Seeing as how Naruto put his shoe's on already, all he needed was his coat. Once he got that, Both Naruto and Sakura stepped onto the porch of the house and walked hand in hand to her car. Once to the car, they split up and got into the car. Ino was already in the back left passenger seat all belted in and every thing. Sakura buckled up along with Naruto and started the car. Once back on the street, she put the car back into drive and drove off to the airport section of the massive base. On the way their, they all saw out of the sun roof that was open, 2 f-16's that flew over head getting ready to land. Finally at the air strip's, she moved the car into a spot close by and they all got out. Ino waved them bye and went to look for Shikamaru. Naruto and Sakura once again walked hand in hand into the building next to the medical wing. Once in they walked down the hall saluting higher ranking officers till they hit the pilot briefing room.

**and that's where I will end it for now. Been typing almost non stop since about 9 pm and its now 235 am. I am tired and I got work in a few hours. I am trying to get the story moved along somewhat, but I do also want the details to be in. I really don't want to rush things, so I am not having Sakura and Naruto expecting parents just yet. Unlike in the shinobi world. Were a shinobi had a usually short life span, a pilot doesn't have that exact same life. He/she has a little bit longer life span. It also has to do with what that pilot is trained to do. Either a bomber, a multi-role, close air support, refueling station, cargo, or a fighter pilot. Half of what I mentioned have a vary long life span. The other half have a slightly shorter span due to what that job entails. If the first half has a shorter span, then it was due to mechanical issues, or pilot error. The rest, can be shot down by enemy fire either from the ground, or from a fighter on an intercept mission. Well I am done for now. Night all and see you next time on Konoha's Fighter Pilot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad every one that has read my story so far likes it. From here on out, it should get A LOT better. I do need help with one thing though. In this story, Kiba and Hinata already have a kid and since I am bad at names, I need your help. Just put your suggested names in a review. I also need help in naming shikamaru and Ino's kid. On a side note, all characters are in there 20's. out side of the military attire, they have their shippuden stuff on excluding the weapon's pouch and shuriken holder. Anyway, onto review responses.**

**First: LoversnPeril7; I thought that too. That's a reason why I am writing this story. I personally think Naruto in canon should be smarter. All of those stories you have mentioned, I have never herd of till now. And your welcome on the review I gave you. You got one hell of a story going and I want more of it.**

**Second: AnimeRoxMySox; I don't know what you mean by Naruto's whipped, unless your talking about how he caves at a request from his wife. Usually in a marriage, the guy caves to the wife and ends up doing what the wife wants. At least that's how I see it. A.K.A the meaning of the marriage phrase "tied down".**

**Third: Spazzgirl; really happy your enjoying this modern twist to Naruto. Since you cant wait to see what happens on Sakura's first mission, I am writing this chapter somewhat sooner then I originally planned. I was going to write this one during my 3 days off from work next week. But since this story has taken the Naruto and Sakura fans by storm, I am updating it sooner. Plus last time I kind of forgot how to post a new chapter….lol *rubs back of head like Naruto dose* and I am kind of surprised you like the air combat. You're the first. I talk about this stuff all the time at work how I wish I was in a real viper and I honestly think I am boring a co-worker to no end. Although they say I am not, I kind of think otherwise. Lastly, I hope this isn't a spoiler for any of you, but I will have Naruto and Sakura parents eventually. Its going to take some time since I go by how it really happens. Practically all on timing of when Naruto and Sakura get down to business when they are not at work.**

**And finally number Four: shyguy1818; cool that you think its awesome.**

**Now that review responses are dealt with, time for the story.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if you honestly don't know this, then read who the author of Naruto is. I don't freaking own it. Some Jap guy dose. I don't know how to spell his name correctly right now so I am calling him a Jap.**

Once they hit the pilot's briefing room, Naruto opened the door and gestured for Sakura to walk in first. She thanked him and walked into the medium dark room followed closely after Naruto. The both walked to the front were Kakashi was sitting on one of the desks. Once he noticed them, he closed his book of "dating 101" and greeted them.

"Hi; and . I got word from Tsunade that Sakura gets to attended this mission. How did you manage to pull that off?" Kakashi asked knowing that she wouldn't normally allow this sort of thing to happen.

"Kakashi, you can call me Sakura. Just cuzz I married this pilot knuckle head don't mean you have to be formal with me." Sakura said pointing to Naruto who was sitting in a chair next to her laid back lazily legs some what spread out and arms over his chest.

"Sakura, I am not a knuckle head." Naruto said defending himself.

"You will always be a knuckle head in my eye's love." Sakura said back.

"Sorry Sakura-san, still not used to you married." Kakashi said apologetically.

"Still? Its been what, a year and a half since you were one of the witnesses to the wedding? And you still cant believe we are together?" Sakura said dumbfounded.

"Yea, I know. I should be, but I am not. Anyway, may we continue with the mission briefing?" Kakashi said changing the subject to the task at hand.

"Finally, something I am interested in." Naruto said.

"Ok, today's mission is a 15 minute BARCAP mission patrolling the northwest sector of the fire border. Their has been recent sightings of Rock bombers in that area; Along with fighter escorts. You are going to be patrolling the area and taking out any enemy aircraft that you might come across. I know your wife is going to be with you, but that will not hinder you from taking out the enemy. You will be armed with all air-to-air missiles and the ALQ-131 radar jamming pod. Also, you won't have any wing tanks due to KC-135 tankers stationed in the local facinity. They will be operating on COMM frequency 129.5. If you need to refuel, just call them to ask for there location." Kakashi explained while using a laser pointer aiming at a screen behind him displaying a map of the northwest sector were the flight was going to be.

"Um….what missile's will I be using in this mission exactly?" Naruto asked. He always asked his armament details during his briefings.

"4 AIM-9P Sidewinders, and 4 AIM-120 C-4 missiles (radar guided) and of course your 20 mm cannon." Kakashi stated.

"Ok, sounds like I will be armed to the teeth. Anything else I should be informed about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there have been sightings of portable S.A.M. sites going up over that region. That's why you will carry the ALQ-131 with you; to help counter the S.A.M.'s. If by chance, you are clear to take them out. But we already have a 2 plane team assigned to that. Any questions before you go to suit up?" Kakashi asked looking at the two of them.

"None I can think of. Thanks Kakashi." Naruto said while he got up putting his click pen away and strapping what note's he took of the briefing to his left thigh.

"Ok, off you two go. I have another mission briefing in here in about 20 minutes and I want to finish the chapter in that book I was reading." Kakashi said pointing to the blue book.

"Kakashi, just ask Anko out on a date and go with the flow, you don't need a dumb book to tell you how to date." Sakura said.

"Wish it was that simple for me Sakura, but it isn't, now go and have fun." Kakashi said waving her off.

She got behind Naruto who was half way to the door already and followed him out. She followed him about 20 feet down the hall and to the left to the pilot ready room. Now she was allowed in since she was part of the mission. Apon approaching the door, they spotted Ino leaning against the wall right foot flat on it and arms across her chest. Obviously waiting for her lazy husband to get out of there.

"Hi Ino, still waiting for him to come out?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Yes, I followed him here and he's been in there since. I wish I could go in there and drag him out. Could you get him out for me seeing as you're now allowed in?" Ino now pleaded.

"Yea, sure. C'mon Naruto, lets get shika out of there." Sakura said.

"Ok." Naruto said opening the door.

They both entered and immediately spotting Shikamaru fighting his flight gear and his wingman trying to help him get it off.

"Fucking strap had to get caught in the belt buckle." Shikamaru stated angrily.

"Hold still Shikamaru, you sure jammed it in good." His wing man said.

"Need help?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I tried everything and it just keeps getting worse." Shikamaru stated giving out a sigh of defeat looking at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out Shikamaru's combat knife and before Shikamaru could do anything, Naruto cut the strap and the gear plummeted to the floor.

"Why did you cut the strap? You could get in trouble for that." Shikamaru said fearing for Naruto's possible punishment for equipment vandalism.

"Don't sweat it; they have plenty were that one came from. Just use a different one." Naruto said waving it off.

"Now get out of here. Ino is waiting for you in the hall." Sakura said pointing to the closed door.

"Ok bye you two; Oh and Naruto?" Shikamaru said before opening the door.

"Yea?" Naruto said with a raised eye brow.

"Thanks and good luck out there." Shikamaru said giving him a salute.

"Your welcome." Naruto said returning the salute.

Shikamaru opened the door and was immediately tackled in the hallway by Ino. The door closed shut and Naruto and Sakura got the flight gear on. Naruto helped Sakura into a G suit and some other survival gear that covered her front. He also took off the leather patches on her chest. He did the same for himself.

"Um…why did you take those off?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple love, if we have to punch out over enemy lines, we don't want them to I.D. us." Naruto said.

"Oh….good point." Sakura said.

They continued to get ready tightening the G suit around there legs and waist. After that was taken care of, Naruto fitted her for a helmet and O2 mask. Since she hasn't flown with him in about 2 years, he had to teach her what to touch and what not to touch on the helmet. He had to also teach her not to turn the knob on the helmet to tight for the tinted visor or the knob would pop off. Once he got done attending to her, he got his helmet and O2 mask. He put his in a green bag and motioned for her to follow him. He opened the door and she ducked under his arm to exit first. He followed and walked to a desk just prior to the door that led out side and to the aircraft.

"Hello Jiraiya, flight 10 call sign viper 01 requesting current weather conditions." Naruto said to Jiraiya who was at the time helping operate the weather desk.

"Ah Naruto, on a mission again? 6th one today I see." Jiraiya asked looking at Naruto's file on the computer's LCD monitor in front of him.

"Yep, this time Sakura-chan is with me." Naruto said wrapping an arm around Sakura's left shoulder.

"I see, a 15 minute air patrol. Well from the latest computer satellite images, its clear skies with a light breeze coming from the north about 010 degrees and just 015 knots." Jiraiya said hitting the refresh button the web like browser with the mouse every second.

"Thanks; duely noted. Catch you later Jiraiya." Naruto said walking off to the door that was 15 feet to the left of him.

"Your welcome, be careful out there Naruto." Jiraiya replied back watching him and Sakura leave.

Once the door was opened, Naruto and Sakura went blind from the sunlight hitting their dark adjusted eyes. They quickly covered up their eyes. Sakura still wearing her helmet put the visor down. Naruto bent over crying in pain squinting his eyes shut while rubbing them with his left hand. After a few moments, their eyes re-adjusted to the light and they continued walking to the f-16D. The D version of Naruto's plane was the trainer. It held 2 people. A pilot in front and an instructor/student in the back. These planes were just stretched out versions of the C. normally the f-16 was a single seat fighter, but this one was made as a 2 seat so pilots could train in it. It was also utilized by VIP flights. The Konoha air force had VIP flights to help with the recruiting ability of the village/city.

Both Naruto and Sakura walked up to the f-16D they were assigned. Naruto went up to the nose of the aircraft and started a visual inspection of the plane. Sakura on the other hand, was helped by the crew chief's assistant in getting into the back seat of the plane and strapped in. he helped her get buckled and connected the O2 mask, COMM wire, and the tiny G suit hose. Naruto checked all his missiles and finally got into the driver seat of the plane. Once the crew chief helped him get strapped in and every thing connected, Naruto put his gloves on and strapped his IPOD to his left arm. The crew chief's assistants then took both ladders away and Naruto closed the canopy. He then put his O2 mask on his face fully by pushing the right metal clip into the metal slot on the helmet. Once done, he turned on the main power switch.

"Hey Sakura, you hear me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, I hear you loud and clear." Sakura said back.

"Ok, I want you to put on your gloves and the rest of your mask." Naruto instructed.

She did as instructed and put the leather gloves on her hands and put the rest of the mask on like Naruto did.

"Ok, done." Sakura said informing him that she was set.

"Ok, starting up the plane. Now, just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride." Naruto said.

"Oh I will honey, trust me, I will." Sakura said.

About 5 minutes later, the plane was on and all systems were fully functioning. After the flap tests, the ground crew removed the wheel chucks from the main landing gear and Naruto activated the Nose Wheel Steering. He called the tower for taxi instructions. Once he got them, he gave the signal to the ground crew member in front and to the left of the nose of his plane that he was ready do go. The man made several hand signals giving Naruto directions to the taxi line and saluted Naruto as he drove the plane by. Naruto saluted and waved back. Sakura just sat there waving to every one. Behind her mask, she was smiling like a kid during Christmas. She was actually going on a real life mission with Naruto. She also noted to her self that its been to long since she her Naruto talk in pilot mode and feel the aircraft nose bounce some as Naruto gave the jet some power to keep it at a steady taxi speed. She didn't under stand half of what he was speaking. But non the less, she was enjoying her self.

Naruto was on this mission this time as Kiba's wingman. Kiba was already up in the northwestern sector and requested back up. 10 minutes later, they arrived at the tarmac and Naruto once again requested permission to take off. Once cleared, he looked both ways for any planes before moving on to the run way. Once on, he aligned the nose with the center of the tarmac and stopped the plane.

"Sakura, you ready for a ride of your life?" Naruto asked her before proceeding any further.

"Yes, just get roll'n; I want to be in the sky." Sakura said excitement clearly evident in her voice.

"Ok, here we go." Naruto said.

Naruto pushed the throttle full forward and past the 100% mark, shoving the engine into full afterburner mode. Sakura felt the intense power pushing her forward and almost 'eeped' into the COMM link. She had for gotten how much power her husband's plane had. She looked at the MFD that was in front of her out of the three in the back seat. It showed the HUD. The plane already hit the 120 knots mark and now is well past it. She felt the pull of the nose coming up and figured Naruto must have pulled back on the stick gently. Within 10 seconds, the aircraft was skyward and she herd the landing gear sound. She noticed that the sound was because the wheels were coming up. Next she herd the hum of the hydraulic and electric actuators raise the flaps up. The tower informed them that they were out of the ports airspace and to resume own navigation. Free to do what they wanted, Naruto turned the plane to the northwest. The heading strip at the top of the HUD then read a heading of 010. Naruto wanted to fly against the wind if at all possible to save his fuel supply. He then tilted the jet up skyward to gain altitude.

Sakura was just sitting in her seat looking outside and at the console with all the different switches that were in front of her. She had no clue what they were all for. She knew some basics of what the 3 MFD's were displaying to her and some basic gauges, but other then that and the throttle and flight stick and the peddles at her feet, she didn't have a clue as to what every thing did. She didn't even know how to start the plane up. But just in case Naruto was knocked unconscious, she knew how to fly the plane in for an emergency landing. Naruto during one of his shared training missions with her in the back seat, told her how to fly the plane in case something happened to him. He taught her the basics of flying the falcon just in case during a training mission something went wrong and he was rendered un-fit to fly. For now, she just enjoyed being up in the sky. It was rather a magnificent sight. She could see for miles in all directions thanks to the bubble canopy the plane possessed. She decided to put her visor up so she could see the earth in all its glory and not a brownish over cast of the sky thanks to the visor. While she was looking around, she could hear Naruto call out to Kiba asking him his status, heading, and current location. Half of what was said between the 2 she didn't know the pilot jargon, just some of it. What she knew was the human body and how it reacted to different things. She even knew Naruto's body better then he did, although he protested numerous times that he knew his body better then anyone; even her. But eventually she won him over. She had a knack for doing that with him, anything she wanted, she could get out of him. Even if at first he protested against it, he would eventually cave in.

About 20 minutes after Naruto called to Kiba about his status and location in the northwestern sector, he finally met up with him. Naruto had come up from behind and to the right of Kiba's plane. Sakura watched as Naruto smoothly positioned his plane right next to Kiba's. Once both cockpits were matched, all 3 of them looked at one another and waved.

"Hi Kiba, how have you been?" Sakura asked her and Naruto's long time friend.

"I have been well, our daughter keeps both Hinata-chan and I up most of the night." Kiba said with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"I bet, having kids can be tiresome when you have to work in a few hours and be alert." Naruto said.

"How would you know Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I just took a wild guess Sakura chan." Naruto replied.

"Well don't talk about something you have no clue about. I on the other hand can since I also help out in the nursery of the medical wing." Sakura scolded him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said defeated once more by his wife.

While Sakura and Kiba talked about having a kid, Naruto paid more attention to his radar screen, the threat warning system, and out side his cockpit for any enemy fighters/bombers. He also decided to finally activate his jamming pod. He didn't want to be picked up at 24,000 feet by portable Surface to Air Missiles and possibly put not only himself and Kiba in danger, but also his Sakura-chan. Once done, he just continued to look about his instruments and looking outside, while listening to his music. He played more disturbed songs. About 10 minutes later his threat warning system and radar picked up several "dots". He looked at his radar intently noting that they were about 35 nautical miles out and to the north north-west of their current position. He called to Kiba to confirm this with him.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat about how lovely and adorable kids can be, but I picked up several bandits to the north north-west about 35 nautical miles out from our current position and I was wondering if you see them too Kiba." Naruto said.

"Yes I do Naruto, let's turn and catch them off guard. As far as I remember from enemy aircraft knowledge, they don't have radar in the back of their planes." Kiba said.

"Copy that Kiba, you are lead, I will cover your 6." Naruto said giving Kiba mission lead.

Ever since Naruto started talking Sakura shut her mouth and listened intently on what was going on around her. She suddenly saw Kiba's falcon pull up and roll simultaneously above her head and end up with his wings vertical and the tail fin to the right. About 2 seconds after that she noticed Naruto moved them to the right and nearly sideways and a slight force pushing her into her seat. Obviously Naruto was pulling 3 G's of force to keep up with Kiba's rate of turn. Once they headed to the bandits in question from behind, they leveled off and continued to trail them. After 2 minutes of playing catch-up, Kiba got a radar lock on one along with Naruto and fired a missile as to test what the bandits would do. Obviously the bandits scattered and deployed chaff and flares in hopes of distracting the oncoming missile threat and to find out were the hell it came from. Fortunately for the one Kiba fired at, it didn't work. The missile hit the su-37 Flanker in the left wing ripping it off the rest of the plane while the rest of the plane started to go into a flat/roll spin. Just prior to the missile finding its mark, the pilot ejected and was sent more then 50 feet from the now burning fighter. Naruto then fired his own radar guided missile and it to hit its mark. Pilot also just prior ejected.

Once the initial attack was complete, Kiba gave Naruto the command to pick a target and take it out. Kiba him self split to the left and up from Naruto chasing his bandit. Naruto jerked the plane hard to the right after picking his bandit.

"Hang in there Sakura-chan, its goanna get rough now. Just sit back, and remember the "hick" technique I showed you during a training mission you went on with me." Naruto said in a calm and collected voice.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I do remember it and I will." Sakura said confirming that she herd Naruto.

Sakura was wondering how Naruto could be so calm under this pressure of not knowing if he was going to come out as the victor or if he would have to punch out. All she knew was that he was good at this and in the end; they would come home safe and sound. She did although hope to start trying for a family of her own soon. But she has yet to talk to Naruto about it; seeing as he's always going on missions and the base commanders not letting him have much down time in between. It was now that she was 24 and a successful medic that she wanted to start having a family of her own. Seeing as how Hinata and now Ino were starting families of there own, she wanted to be part of the group. All three women had husband's as fighter pilots; and now, they were starting their own family.

She watched with amazement of how fast Naruto was reacting to his bandits movement in the sky. He never seemed to be real fast in her eye. But here he was making moves with incredible precision and speed. On some of the more high G moves, she had to breath harder in her O2 mask just to stay away from what she called the "hole". After a few seconds of maneuvering, Naruto finally got the opening he was looking for and fired a few rounds out of his gun. All the double tracer bullets hit the bandit's plane dead on and the bandits engine gave one final whine and died out spilling hundreds of pounds of jet fuel into the sky. The pilot of the bandit then ejected and lightly sailed down to earth throwing his fist in a mad attempt at curing his foe. Once Naruto was done with the bandit, he moved onto the next one. But since he had no radar in the back of his plane, he got a sudden warning from his plane that someone had radar lock on him. Looking back behind him and past Sakura, he noticed one of the bandits was on his tail.

Naruto then cursed several times for allowing one to get behind him and at his vulnerable 6'o clock position. He while cursing flipped the plane upside down and dived to the earth. He stopped the pull on the stick and then did 5 aileron rolls to the left to try and get the bandit to miss with his gun. Naruto was heading strait down while rolling. His altitude ladder on the HUD was plummeting fast. He went from 24,000 to 14,000 in just a matter of 30 seconds. He let the aircraft fall for another 10 seconds before stopping the roll and pulling hard on the stick. The G meter in the HUD read a gravity force of 7+ G's. Water vapor could be seen on the wing mounts as Naruto pulled on the stick to get out of his fierce dive. Both Naruto and Sakura were breathing hard in the masks trying desperately not to black out, thankfully the G suits they were wearing helped with not blacking out. Naruto knew that if he pulled past 6 G's of load, that his bandits plane couldn't match him. He continued to pull till he saw the back end of his bandits plane. He pulled a little harder hitting a load of 8.2 G's and bleeding a lot of speed off. Once behind his bandit, he was far enough away that he could fire one of his sidewinder missiles at him. Once he herd in his helmet the missile's heat seeking head Blair he let it loose. The missile launched off the end-wing pylon headed for its victim. The missile flew through the air true to the target and smashed into the exhaust of the planes engine killing the plane instantly. Naruto then radioed to Kiba asking him of his position.

"Kiba, I took out another bandit, were are you?" Naruto called out.

"I am at 319er and flight level of 140" Kiba responded. Naruto picked up a hint of what sounded like intense wind.

"Kiba, are you pulling hard on your stick?" Naruto asked wondering if his hunch was right.

"Yes, now get your ass over here and help me get this other bandit off my ass." Kiba growled into his COMM link.

"Copy that Kiba, I am coming to ya. Just hang in there buddy." Naruto said turning his plane to the heading Kiba gave him. 6 minutes later, Naruto spotted Kiba in a tight turning competition with one bandit in front of him and another trying to get a shot off of Kiba's ass.

"Turn hard right on the count of 3 so I can come in and get him off your six." Naruto commanded.

"Ok, ready when you are." Kiba responded.

"3….2….1….NOW!" Naruto shouted over the radio COMM link.

Kiba banked a hard right and Naruto followed the bandit that was chasing Kiba. Naruto matched him move for move. The bandit couldn't get out of Naruto's sight. Naruto had enough with him and took him out with another sidewinder missile shot. Kiba made quick work of his bandit too and defeated him with several well placed gun shots to the fin of the airplane and wings. After they both regrouped, Kiba called in AWACS to ask if they could Return To Base (RTB for short). A controller on board the AWACS 777 jet told them that they were relived from the station area and to RTB.

It was relatively quite on the return trip home. Sakura was awestruck at what it took to be a fighter pilot. Now that she saw air combat first hand, she was glad she made the choice of being a medic. She now knew you practically had to have nerves of steel to do this line of work. She wondered how Naruto could handle it so well. It took them no longer then 45 minutes of flying time to call into the Konoha air base tower for a landing. Once they landed and taxied to the parking spots they originally got the aircraft from, they shut down the planes and opened the canopy. Once the canopy was fully opened, the ground crew put the ladders up so they could get out of the plane. 5 minutes later, Sakura was out and bending over trying to catch her bearings. The mission was intense to say the least. At least it was for a medic who spent their carrier healing a human instead of taking them out.

"Sakura-chan, its ok. You did a fantastic job out there not blacking out on a normal mission like that." Naruto said trying to sooth her nerves while hugging her and rubbing her back.

"H-h-how do you do that on a daily basis Naruto? Sakura stuttered on the first part of her question.

"I honestly cant tell you how I do it, at first I thought I was gonna just give up and quit this, but as I took on more missions, it became easier for me to handle." Naruto replied still hugging and rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"We have to go and get out of this flight gear and head back to the briefing room for debriefing now. C'mon, I will help you get there." Naruto said.

"Ok, huff…huff…" Sakura said still panting.

They walked together to be debriefed on how the mission went. Kiba watching the whole thing take place, felt sorry for Sakura. He wondered why she was even with them. He just walked behind them at a distance wondering how Hinata-chan was with their 2 month old baby girl. To say Kiba was ecstatic that he now had a family was an understatement. He was more like thrilled. He was enjoying his life right now. Being one of Naruto's friends/fellow fighter pilots and to be married to the girl of his dreams and have a baby girl with her. He felt that for now his life was complete.

All three of them got the flight gear off and Naruto put the Velcro patches back on the jump suites that they were wearing. They then headed to the mission briefing room to be de-briefed. It took no more then 10 minutes till they waved Kakashi good bye and headed to the parking lot to go home. Once out side, Sakura had recovered enough to drive them home. So they got in her car and drove home. Once home, they got out and went into there house. They decided to just go into the master bed and rest their for a while. Kakashi had told Naruto that since that was his 6th mission that day, he was relived from duty for the remainder of the day.

"Naruto-kun, I think its time we had a talk about something that we have been putting off recently." Sakura said turning her head to her right to look at him.

"A talk about what; Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked not looking at her since he had his eye's closed.

"A talk about starting a family." Sakura said

"A family huh." Naruto repeated.

"Yes Naruto, a family. We have been married for a year and a half now and both Hinata and Ino are already starting theirs. They have been married for a shorter amount of time then us too and I think its time we got down to starting our own. I am not getting any older and neither are you. You keep going on these life or death missions every day and one of these days; they could catch up to you. I am really urging you to consider it. I don't expect you to make a decision right now, but for the next few days, could you consider it? If not for your self, for me?" Sakura asked him.

"Sakura-chan, if you want a family that bad, why didn't you just say so? I love you and will do anything to make you happy, you should know that by now." Naruto said

"So, you will consider it then?" Sakura asked trying to confirm he will.

"I don't need to, if that's what makes you happy, then yes, we will start trying for a family." Naruto said now turned to his left with his eyes open and staring into hers.

"You serious Naruto? After that mission today, I am kind of in the mood to try right now." Sakura said.

"Yes, I am serious Sakura-chan." Naruto said leaning over and giving her a passion filled kiss that sent lighting down her spine.

After the kiss, things started heating up between the two. It didn't take long for them to really get things going. All that mattered to them was what they were feeling between the two. Nothing else mattered. After a series of steaming kisses between them, they started to shed the clothes they had on. During this time, you could hear moans through out the house of what was going on, but the moans were not loud enough for anyone to hear outside the 3 bedroom house. By the time they had stopped from lack of energy, it was around dinner time. But since they used all the energy they had making love to one another, they decided they would just eat a good breakfast in the morning. They just held each other and soon after, fell asleep dreaming about the other.

Naruto's alarm clock went off at 5:30 the next morning. He slowly raised a hand to slap the button lazily to put it on snooze. Soon after he did that, Sakura came in the door and nudged him awake. He didn't want to go to work today. But he knew if he didn't, he would have an angry Tsunade on his ass in no time. Groaning he got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up some. 10 minutes later, he walked out to the kitchen to the smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes on the table. Sakura having a towel on her right shoulder greeted him while putting the last cast iron pan in the sink; the rest of the cooking tools in the dishwasher. He sat down and started eating his breakfast. Sakura was one hell of a good cook, he was glad that today was her turn to do the cooking.

When they got married, one of the things they decided on when living together was they would take alternate days to cook and do the dishes. While Naruto and Sakura were enjoying the food, the phone rang. Naruto got up and answered it. It was Kakashi.

"Hey, your up. Good; I am calling to inform you that base command has given you the day off today due to how many missions you were on yesterday. Plus, you nearly went over the allotted flight hours on your plane before they have to take the engine out and do maintenance on it." Kakashi said.

"Really I have the day off Kakashi?" Naruto asked confirming that he herd Kakashi right and his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Yes really, now go have fun with Sakura; she has the day off too." Kakashi said and hung up the phone.

"Sakura, you and I have the day off today. Kakashi just called and told me" Naruto said with a smile.

"Sweet. We have the whole day to our selves then. What shall we do?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't we go out for a nice drive out side of base and have some fun in town. Its been months since we were outside of the base." Naruto said.

"That sounds like fun Naruto-kun. Lets do that. I would love to see the city again. Just let me freshen up and we can leave around mid morning. For now, I want to play Halo 3 against you." Sakura said with happiness in her voice.

"Ok, but I got a bad feeling your going to slaughter me on it." Naruto said.

"I might." Sakura said.

After breakfast was done and the dishes in the dish washer, she went into the master bathroom and freshened up. Naruto on the other hand; turned the TV on and set up the game. He was never to good at this game. Sakura always dominated him. Maybe after the slaughter fest, they could team up on it. 10 minutes later, Sakura came back out all freshened up and ready to pound Naruto into the dust. She grabbed her controller and they started playing.

**And that's were I will end it for now. Microsoft Word says its 13 pages. I need help on giving Kiba a call sign. Since I really don't do lemons I will leave that up to your imagination on what they are doing. I do believe that the game is not just for the 360, but the ps3 too. If not, sorry. I have now made it for the ps3. its nearly 6 am here and I am fucking tired. I need some shut eye. So I am calling it a night. I will be starting on the next chapter possibly later on today and finishing it up tomorrow. So catch you guys later.**

**-fightingfalconfan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get to writing the actual chapter five. Been busy with work and being sick. Plus my P.C. decided to lock me out of it so I couldn't do anything. Had to start all over again and finally got Office back on here. Anyway, enough about me. On to reviews**

**First: Shyguy1818; thanks. Glad you think it's awesome.**

**Second: RSfan, yes this is true. Some don't have kids off the bat. I am not going to have Sakura conceive right away. Going to let it play for a bit before she dose. Part of this story is writing it's self.**

**Third: Demon Lord Razgriz; sorry, don't know much about enemy fighters besides the Russian built MiG's and every one uses those. I wanted to use a different fighter that could be on par with the viper in almost every way. If you want to help me out with the enemy fighters, just PM me. I am more then happy to take suggestions, on enemy fighters. As for the mobile sam's, they are S.A.M. vehicles. **

**Fourth: spazzgirl; glad I didn't disappoint you in the fourth chapter with Sakura's first mission. Its not going to happen often though. Unless I have her transfer to be a fighter pilot. But I don't see that happening anytime soon seeing as she don't seem to be a killer. She is more of a healer. **

**Fifth: Wingzero92, thanks for the info on the video games. I didn't know that halo 3 was only xbox360. thought they plopped it on the ps3 too. I will change it to Killzone 2. The rock birds on the other hand, I am trying to figure out. I really don't want to use MiG's at all. Every one uses them. I want something a bit different.**

**Sixth: Serika2001, thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. I am a huge fighter pilot fan and I give mad respect to the falcon pilots and eagle pilots. I know the basics of what go's on over the comm. Links. That's really all I need to know. But I will ask you for help if I run into a snag.**

**Well that's all for the reviews. On with the story!!!!**

Both Naruto and Sakura were enjoying the time together on the PS3. To Naruto's dismay, Sakura was pounding him into dust. Naruto did have his moments sneaking up on her, but she dominated him for most of the game. In the end the score was 50-22 Sakura. After the defeat, they both played Ace Combat 6. Naruto's domain. In the end, Naruto wasted Sakura every round of the dogfight. Always sneaking up on her and taking her out with either a radar missile or heat seeker. It was really a one sided game the entire time. Final score: 25-0 Naruto. After all the games were played, they actually watched some cable tv. Ending up on the news. When Sakura looked at the clock on the wall it read just after 9:30 am and she wanted to finally leave.

"Hey Naruto-kun, lets leave and go for a cruse around town for a while. I feel like we are becoming alieans of the vary city we are defending." Sakura said.

"Ok, lets just put all the games away along with the controllers and we can go…by the way, what car are we taking?" Naruto asked.

"Um…how about your car." Sakura suggested.

"Ok sounds good to me, I will drive." Naruto stated.

"K." Sakura confirmed.

After the games and controllers were put away, they got on there coats, Naruto grabbed his key's and they headed out the door. Naruto was the last one out and locked the house up before walking down the small path to his Nissan Skyline GT-R. Once on the right side, he got in, closed the door, started the engine and drove out of the driveway. Once on the main road of the base, Naruto decided to kick it a notch and pushed in the gas pedal half way causing the car to accelerate like a rocket. Sakura who wasn't ready for the sudden speed increase yelped and was forced into her seat. Once the red led on the dash turned on, Naruto shifted gears. As he did that, a blast of air could be herd from the engine. Then the rpm decreased back a bit as the next gear engaged and Naruto put his foot back on the gas. They reached the base gates and had to slow down to a stop and talk with the MP on duty.

As Naruto came to a stop, Sakura rolled down her window and greeted the MP.

"HI, Naruto and Sakura Namikaze out for a day in the town" Sakura said to the guard.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, just sign here and your free to go." The guard said handing Sakura a clip board with a few names on it.

Sakura took the clip board from the guard and wrote both hers and Naruto's names on it, the date, and the time. Once done, she handed the clip board back to the guard.

"Thanks, you're free to roam around the city. Enjoy your day off. You guys are lucky." The guard said and hit a button to bring the gate arm up.

"Yea; lucky to have a day off and enjoy the city that we have been protecting." Sakura said.

Once the small talk was over Naruto stomped on the gas and peeled out. The guard shook his head and coughed a little from the bluish smoke the back tires left behind. Once on the road, Naruto pushed the car faster and just rocketed past inter-sections. He had on some sun glasses and rolled down the window.

Sakura slightly jumped when Naruto stepped on the gas hard, but quickly got used to the speed, she got used to it when she started dating him back during officer training school. As they drove, Sakura decided to put on some shades of her own too, she just thought it would make her look even cooler then she was before. It was a bright sunny cloudless day. Temp was to hit 80 degrees by mid day. Naruto whipped by a office building and noticed the digital sign read 70 degrees. They soon came to a red light with a red mustang GT at the crosswalk. Naruto pulled up next to it and came to a stop. Sakura looked to her left at the person in the mustang. It was a young girl; Looking to be about 19 to 20 years of age. The girl in the mustang started revving her v-8. Sakura looked to Naruto silently telling him to smoke her off the line. Naruto looked at Sakura and got the silent message. He just sat there waiting for the light to turn green. The girl kept revving her engine hoping to make the Naruto scared. It did no such effect, just made him smirk a little bit. Just before the light turned green, Naruto held his engine rev to about 2500 to get the turbo spooled up. When the light did turn green, he released the clutch and the car took off like a bullet. The mustang did the same. Both cars were neck and neck till about half way down the block when Naruto hit 3rd gear and sailed past the mustang creating a 3 car length distance from the mustang. The next intersection light was green and Naruto sailed right through it going nearly 50 M.P.H. in a 35. Naruto decided it was a good idea to slow down some so he wouldn't get in trouble with the city police. He slowed down to a reasonable 40. He knew the police wouldn't do anything to him if he was five miles above or below the speed limit. He turned on a side street off the main road with a lot of small antique style shop's that lined it and Sakura spotted an old fashioned diner. She told him and he went along with it; pulled his Nissan into a parking spot on the side of the two way road and got out. She got out and walked to his side taking his right arm into hers and they walked in. once in, they noted the high ceiling fans, vaulted ceiling and wood flooring. On the wood flooring, were tables and chairs and on the out side of the place at the walls and windows, were cooshin booths. At the far back was the counter that the workers stood behind. Upon walking further in, they noticed it was a sandwich shop. Just above the counter and mounted on the wooden wall was the menu.

They walked to the counter were a worker greeted them. The worker was a young girl looking to be about 22-25 years of age. She had a black baseball style cap on, blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail that went out the back of the hat and down to about her shoulder blades. She sported a white apron and underneath that, she had on a dark blue cotton/polyester t shirt and black shorts. She spotted Naruto's gold wings and noticed he was in the air force. She asked him about it.

"You in the air force sir?" The girl asked pointing her finger at his wings.

"Um…yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Naruto said a bit embarrassed.

"Cause I noticed you have a wings pin on your shirt." She said pointing to it even more.

"What…" Naruto said. He didn't know he left it on.

Upon further inspection, he noticed it himself and took it off. He looked up and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and gave a toothy fox like grin.

"Oops, must have forgotten I had that on still." Naruto said.

"Oh its alright, I like the air force my self. What plane do you fly?" The girl asked.

"The mighty f-16 fighting falcon; Us pilots call it the viper." Naruto said.

"Cool, never been up in one. Maybe sometime you can take me up…I know you probably cant right now due to the war and all, but maybe after it." The girl said stairing at him.

"Possibly he can, but he goes on a lot of missions at any given our of the day or night and they can last for days on end." Sakura said a bit irritated of how the girl was staring at her husband.

"Who are you?" The girl asked now actually noticing she was there.

"I am his wife and chief medical officer for the local base." Sakura stated while holding on to Naruto a bit tighter then before.

"Oh sweet, so he is a pilot and when he gets injured he comes to you to get all fixed up and stuff…right?" the girl asked.

"Yes I guess that's right, but since I am his wife, I am not allowed to be his medical doctor." Sakura said.

"Oh. Anyway, My name is Taka." The girl now known as Taka said.

"My name is Naruto and this here is my lovely wife Sakura." Naruto said introducing them.

"So, what would you and Sakura-san like to eat this late morning?" Taka asked the both of them.

"Could I get a sandwich with a lot of mayo, 4 deli slices of turkey, and just pile on the cheddar cheese please?" Naruto asked looking up at the menu.

"Sure thing and what would you like Sakura-san?" Taka asked her.

"I would like a sandwich with mayo, lettuce, tomato, and provolone cheese please." Sakura state looking up at the menu like Naruto did.

"Sure." Taka said and got to work on Naruto's sandwich. It took all of five minutes to make his. She then wrapped it up, and put it in a bag like the kind you find at subway. She got to work on Sakura's sandwich next; took her the same amount of time as it did for Naruto's sandwich. Once all the food was made and finished, she put Sakura's in the bag and Naruto paid for it. They then walked to one of the booths and sat down. Once seated, they began eating their food and just talked about random things till the mustang came up.

"Sakura-Chan, why did you have me race/waste her off the line?" Naruto asked trying to figure her out.

"Because Naruto, I knew you could and I wanted her to know that your car is better then hers." Sakura said.

"O-ok Sakura-Chan." Naruto said and got back to eating.

They then just ate and talked about random things and started talking about kids and having kids. They also talked about who they knew that was either a mom/dad already or who was expecting. When they were done eating, they put the trash in one of the trash containers and walked back out. They got on his car and drove off. They got on another road and just decided to drive around the city for a while. They looked at the towering sky scrapers and the smaller buildings. While they were driving around, Kiba and Hinata pulled up along side them. Sakura herd a car with a turbo on it and looked to her left. She instantly knew it was them and rolled down her window. Hinata did the same and they greeted each other. But just after that Naruto hit the gas as did Kiba when the light turned green. Both Naruto and Kiba decided to silently challenge each other to see who would get to the next light the fastest. It was exactly a ¼ mile away and Naruto hit the gas more. When he shifted into 3rd gear, his car started to get ahead, but then Kiba inched his way past Naruto, it was like that the whole way. But at the end just before they both couldn't stop, they slowed down and Kiba won the race. Kiba cheered and Hinata smiled at him. Naruto pulled up along side in his lane and congratulated Kiba on his short lived victory. The light changed to green again and Naruto stepped on the gas hard. The car responded like a bullet again and left Kiba in the dust. Both Naruto and Sakura high five each other while Kiba played catch up.

Time flew by for the 4 of them and they decided to head back home for a while. So Kiba and Naruto drove back on the main street and stopped at a signal light. Once again both were at the line. Other cars were behind them and more piling up. Naruto told Kiba that when it turned green, he was going to floor his car and not stop for anything till he got to the base gates. Kiba, knowing Naruto, knew what he meant and agreed to the race. Both drivers started revving the engine of their cars and Naruto put on some Disturbed. While the boys got ready for the all out race, both Sakura and Hinata tightend the seatbelts they were wearing as a precaution. They have both been in the passenger seat when these two have raced head to head. To say it was scary at times would be an under statement. It was down right horrifying going at times past the 170 mark. Kiba and Naruto continued to rev their engines. Just before the light turned green, Naruto held the engine load (rpm) at 3,000 to give the turbo a head start on the compression.

The light turned green and both Kiba and Naruto put the cars in first gear, released the clutch and the cars responded with loud screeching from the tires for traction. The cars behind them just sat there in shock a lot of bluish smoke coming from the two cars. After about five seconds of a burnout both cars rocketed forward and fast. In no time, they hit second gear. From inside the cars, you could hear the blow off valve of the turbo. The blow off valve was to make sure that the turbo didn't spin to high for the gear the transmission was in or for the engine load.

They quickly had to shift again to third gear. Both cars sped forward even faster. They both broke the 60 mph mark and kept going faster. Once again, they had to shift and this time to fourth. Now they broke the 100 mph marker and still went faster. Naruto's car started to pull ahead of Kiba's car since Naruto's engine produced more torque then Kiba's did. Kiba decided that it was then time to hit the NOS (Nitrous Oxide Systems or just Nitrous for short.) as soon as he flipped the toggle switch his car lurched forward and both he and Hinata were forced back in their seats. They started moving even faster and quickly caught up to Naruto and passed him. Naruto in turn, floored his engine and started going faster. He shifted gears to fifth but wasn't catching up to Kiba at all. He decided to wait a few more seconds before he too flipped his toggle switch for the NOS. after four seconds of waiting while his engine pushed his car faster and the engine load was about3500 rpm, he flipped his toggle switch for the 50 shots of n2o. His car did the same as Kiba's and both Sakura and he were shoved back in their seats from the quick increase of power from the engine. Once all 50 shots of NOS were used up, he and Sakura rocketed past Kiba and Hinata. It was as if they were sitting still Naruto was going so fast. He quickly glanced at the speedometer. The needle pointed to the 160 mph mark. His temp gauge read in the normal still. After about 25 minutes of speeding through the main street and scaring two cops in a crown Vic police curser with the cops spilling there snacks/drinks they slowed down and entered the base. Sakura quickly checked her and Naruto back in and Naruto drove into the base. Kiba quickly followed and did the same thing. 10 minutes after both Kiba and Naruto entered, the cop car drove past with his lights and sirens blaring. Naruto drove back to the house and Kiba followed.

Naruto pulled up to the house about 10 minutes later and shut his car off. Kiba and Hinata parked right behind his car and shut theirs off too. They all got out and went in the house.

"That was a good race Naruto; I thought I had you till you rocketed past me." Kiba said helping his wife out of her coat.

"Yea it was, you gave me a real run for my money. Not even flooring my car caught up to you." Naruto complimented Kiba on his racing skill.

"Well I used my NOS during the fourth gear. You must have used it during the fifth. You were going so fast. I was going about 150, you must have been going like 170+. Kiba said.

"I was only going 160." Naruto stated.

"Oh wow, I thought you were nearing the 180 mark." Kiba said shocked.

"Is this all you men are going to talk about? Is how fast you were going to get to the base?" Sakura asked both of them. She was standing just feet away from Naruto with her left hand on her hip and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan got distracted talking car with Kiba here." Naruto said facing her and pointing to Kiba behind him with his left thumb while smiling.

"So I noticed, now if you two will get your buts in the living room, we can talk like normal people do." Sakura said while walking back to her seat on the couch next to a pregnant Hinata.

Both men walked to the living room after putting up their coats and plopped on the reclining chairs that faced the big couch.

"So Hinata, how far along are you now and do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I am about 8 and ½ months now and I am having a little boy." Hinata said rubbing her bulging stomach some.

"Aww that's wonderful, you and Kiba thought of any names yet? Sakura asked.

"A few; Kiba-kun wants him to be named after himself. Kiba jr. but I don't want that. I like Kino better." Hinata said.

"Oh he moved." Hinata said pressing her left hand on her left side of her stomach.

"May I?" Sakura asked her right hand hovering over Hinata's stomach.

"Sure." Hinata replied.

Both women started gently rubbing her belly and then the baby moved again. While the girls were admiring Hinata's stomach the boy's decided to play some Ace Combat 6 on the PS3. Both Kiba and Naruto were best friends, more like brothers the way they acted around each other. They did almost every thing together or if they didn't, they would tell one another what they did.

After the officer training program, Hinata and Kiba met. At first they were just friends, but after six months of seeing one another, Kiba asked Hinata out. During that time, Hinata stuttered like crazy. It was only after she dated Kiba for nearly a year, she began to have some self confidence and the stuttering went away. Hinata has a cousin about her age that is a pilot him self. Next to Shikamaru, Neji is considered a genius. Hinata tried to go into the pilot training program but discovered she liked being in the medical field instead. She is one of the top medics the air force has next to Sakura and Ino.

Kiba was a great fighter pilot and most of the time was teamed up with Naruto. Both Kiba and Naruto were like brothers before they ever joined the air force. They were best friends as kids. Naruto's parents had died when he was just a little baby. His mom Kushina Namikaze died during labor; something about complications. Naruto's dad died during the last war. He was a fighter pilot him self and one of the best. Minato Namikaze was a triple ace fighter pilot flying the f-4E phantom II. He died during a dog fight with the enemy's MiG's; when they had MiG's. Now the rock country has euro fighter typhoons, Su-37, and MiG 27's; they really don't fly the MiG's though…mainly the typhoons and su-37's. Kiba's mom is a civilian and his dad is a soldier for the Konoha army. Kiba decided to join the Konoha military right after high school with Naruto.

Naruto met Sasuke when he was about 13 years old. At first they just had a few classes together and were primarily just class mates. It wasn't till their teacher paired them up that they got to really know each other and then became good friends. Thanks to Sasuke's popularity, Naruto was a bit better known in the school years. Sasuke after high school went into the military so that he could get training to become a police officer for the city of Konoha. Most of the Uchiha's were police officers. They set the standard for the law enforcement. It was a custom in the Uchiha clan that the boy's try out the law enforcement as a first career choice, if they didn't like it or they couldn't deal with the pressure of the job title, they could pursue other careers. Most of them though tried out and made it in the force.

Growing up, Naruto always was hyper and loved to eat nothing but ramen. Kiba had thought one man would get sick of the stuff after a week, but not Naruto. He practically lived off the food. Kiba's mom made Naruto ramen when ever Kiba invited him over for a sleep over or dinner. Naruto had someone who he would call a dad growing up. It was none other then Kakashi. It was in Minato's will that if he were to have a kid or kids that Kakashi would be the god father for said kid. Since Minato was Kakashi's teacher in the air force and closest friend. Naruto never knew anything but military rule and standards and the way of life by a soldier or pilot. That was a huge contributing factor in Naruto's decision to join. After he did join and when into the officer training program, that's where he met his future wife. Sakura Haruno. A pink haired young women that was extremely strong for her age when she was provoked. Sakura at the time, wasn't into dating guys. Just keeping her grades up and hanging out with her friends. When she met Naruto, she wasn't to sure about him. He always had a mysterious way about him long with the raven haired guy he seemed to always be around. He was also always with the brown haired guy who acted like the jokester of their small group.

Sakura came from a civilian family that never went to the military for anything. Sakura always wanted to be a doctor growing up. In high school she was looking at the different collages that offered her career choice and the Konoha air force was listed as one of them. When she looked at the different prices of the schools, the air force seemed to be the better one. She had checked them out several times and looked at their medical wing a lot. She also checked out the other schools and noticed that the air force had better equipment to work with. Plus if she joined, her parents and she wouldn't have to pay for the education out of their own pockets. Her family wasn't rich, or poor. They were middle class. Sakura's father was a lawyer and her mom was a stay at home one. They were a bit old fashioned, but they wanted Sakura to live like an independent women. So they backed her up when she told them she wanted to go into the air force to take her education even further. For some reason unknown by anyone, Sakura liked airplanes. She always looked up in the sky when the jet fighters flew over head on patrol. Her parents couldn't figure out her liking to them at all. No one in the Haruno family ever had an interest in them. Well not till now.

It was practically love at first sight when he laid his eyes on Sakura. But he didn't want to scare her away, so he didn't act on how he felt right away. He played it cool and just talked to her some and they slowly became friends. It wasn't until 2 years into their school that they started becoming more then just good friends. Naruto started to open up to Sakura and was amazed at his kindness and full of life attitude. She started to open up to him as well and after that, Naruto asked her out on a date. She was skeptical at first, but decided that nothing could go wrong with just going out on a single date with him. She accepted it and after the date, she liked it so much that she asked him out on a second one and asked him if he wanted a girlfriend. His answer after a moment to regain his composer from his jaw hitting the floor was a yes to both. That's how they became a official couple. After that, they dated for a bout a year and a half till Naruto proposed to Sakura on their half year date. To say that she was thrilled was an understatement. She was more like speechless, and ecstatic. After her brain registered what happened, she jumped on Naruto and kept repeating the word yes over and over again while at the same time smothering him in red lipstick from all her kisses.

It was getting late at night and Hinata was getting really tired from the long day at work and the baby taking a toll on her body's energy supply. After they all ate dinner, Kiba and Hinata said their good bye's and both Sakura and Naruto walked them out of the front door and to their car. Naruto and Sakura held each other by the waist while they used their free hands to wave good bye to their close friends. After that, they went inside and just watched TV for the remainder of the night. They didn't get into bed till after midnight and Sakura had to get up early for her shift the next day. Naruto had to report to Kakashi in the morning anyway to see if his plane was back from maintenance yet. They also decided to have another go at trying for a baby.

Sakura ever since she found out how babies were made from her parents wanted a kid of her own. But her mother wanted her to have a career first; to be a successful woman. When Naruto and Sakura had become a couple, Sakura phoned her mom when she had gotten to the barracks and told her every thing. Her mom was excited that her daughter had found a guy she liked and was having the time of her life with him. Her mom then told her dad who wasn't to crazy about his only daughter having a boyfriend. He still considered her 'daddy's little girl'. After about six months of dating, she introduced Naruto to her parents. Her mom instantly hugged him and 'welcomed him to the family'. Her dad just eyed him most of the meeting asking him questions about how he saw life and what his goals in life were. He had also asked him what he planned to do for a living. That was easy for Naruto to answer. He wanted to be a fighter pilot. Her dad got a bit personal when he asked him how he saw his daughter and what he wanted to do with her. Sakura immediately put her foot down and told Naruto not to answer that one and told her dad he had crossed the line. After about a minute of silence, her father took Naruto to his kitchen and did what any 'protective father' would do. He threatened Naruto that if he hurt his 'baby girl' in any way shape or form that he would be punished severally and not limited to his own death. Naruto was scared shitless from the older man. After that little threat, her father welcomed him into the family. After that, Naruto started helping her dad out with his car on the weekends when he didn't plan anything with Sakura, but when he did, Sakura came first before anything else.

When they got into bed together, hey started kissing and just touching each others body. They then got serious and just went all out, Sakura was the first to moan. After some time and several screams of each other's names later, they stopped; totally out of energy to continue.

"I really hope I conceive soon." Sakura said laying her head down on Naruto's left shoulder.

"I hope so too Sakura-chan." Naruto said comforting her.

After that, they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

It was 5:30 am when Sakura's and Naruto's alarm went off. With a groan Naruto sat up in bed and slapped his hand on the annoying alarm clock. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once that was done, he got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. While he was making breakfast, Sakura woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She got out of bed and strait to the bathroom. She freshened her self up, got dressed for work, and went out to the kitchen/dining room. Walking out in the open, she spotted Naruto just wrapping up the cooking setting the dishes on the able and the cooking hardware in the sink/dishwasher. Sakura sat her self at the table and started to put the assortment of food on her plate as did Naruto. They talked about last night and what they were going to be doing for the day when the phone rang. Naruto got up and answered it.

"Hey Naruto, guess who." Said the male voice on the other end.

"Let me guess…Kakashi?" Naruto asked figuring out the person by the voice.

"Yes, I called to tell you that maintenance got done with your plane early this morning and its now sitting in the hanger waiting for your ass to climb in it. So you are going on some more missions today Naruto. That's all I have to tell you, you will get further instructions when you get here. Bye Naruto." Kakashi said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked craning her neck to look behind her at Naruto.

"That was Kakashi telling me my plane is ready for me to fly it on more missions today." Said Naruto pressing the end button on the cordless handset and came back to the table.

"Oh ok, I wish you luck on your missions and promise me you wont do anything reckless and or stupid." Sakura said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I promise you I wont. Don't worry about me. I will come home to you tonight and every night." Naruto said in a reassuring voice while holding her left hand.

"Ok." Sakura said and continued eating till the food on her plate was all gone.

After breakfast, Naruto grabbed his pilot bag that held his jump suit and walked out to his car. Sakura grabbed her coat and followed Naruto, but went to her car instead. They both got in and Naruto was the first to back out and drive off to the air strip. Sakura followed suit and they both parked next to each other in the massive parking lot of the airstrip/hospital. They got out, said their good bye's and headed off to their respective buildings. Sakura got a bad feeling all of a sudden about Naruto not coming back to her tonight. She looked back, but didn't see him in the parking lot. He had already reached the door to the flight building and went inside. She decided for now to just let it go telling her self that he made a promise to her and he was a man of his word. She knew that.

Naruto upon opening the door, nearly smacked Sasuke in the face and almost broke the guys nose in the process.

"Sorry Sasuke, they really need to put a peep hole in the door. No one knows if anyone is going to pop out at any given time." Naruto said apologizing to him.

"Yes they do, its alright man, just try not to open the door so hard next time." Sasuke said patting Naruto on the back.

"I will try not to." Naruto replied.

The walked to he pilot briefing room were they met up with Kakashi. He was once again reading his book of "dating 101". Once he noticed the two young pilots he put the book away and greeted them.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing, Sakura was just getting her doctor coat on with her name tag hinging from the left collar flap. She met up with Ino in the process and they started talking about what they did the previous day. Ino's day was full of tending to her patients and helping in he ER with a pilot who was rescued from enemy lines that had been shot down by a S.A.M. missle. He was now in stable condition was expected to make a full recovery. Somehow, the topic of kids came up and they just chatted about what it will be like. Sakura told Ino, her closest and best friend, not to mention trusted that her and Naruto have started trying for a baby. Ino's reaction was excitement and then she started asking questions.

"So Sakura, when you do get pregnant, are you wanting it to be a boy or girl?" Ino asked excited.

"I don't really care, as long as it's a healthy baby, I don't mind having either a boy or a girl." Sakura answered.

"Well if you had to choose, what would you choose?" Ino persisted.

"I just don't know. I like both." Sakura stated.

"What if you have twins? Like a boy and a girl?" Ino asked.

"That's kind of scary right there Ino." Sakura said.

"Well, just saying it could happen. Me on the other hand would love to have twins." Ino stated in a dream state at the thought.

"Don't get ahead of your self Ino." Sakura said.

"Fine, I just cant wait to meet the little one when they come out." Ino said happily.

The conversation ended there when Sakura checked on her order sheet of patients that needed attending. The first one was a male in his late 20's. He was a pilot till he was shot down and was nearly killed trying to get away from the enemy ground forces. It was the army that saw him go down and raced to rescue him. He had suffered the loss of one of his legs, partial memory loss and had to re learn most of every thing. He also kept getting flash backs of the war zone and the sound of bullets whizzing by his head. Sakura felt sorry for him and did her best to comfort him on his regular check up's. This was the reason why she loved being a medic. The chance to make a difference in another person's life. Unlike her husband Naruto who chose to take lives out for his country, she chose to try and save as many as she could. She has never lost a life yet and don't plan on it happening any time soon. She often worked with either Ino or Tsunade. She did work with Hinata from time to time, and the Hyuga woman is an excellent doctor.

Naruto and Sauske got their first mission of the day. It was a close air support mission for the Konoha army. They have been calling in air strikes left and right ever since they went past the enemy boarder. The army was hit with a huge amount of suppressive fire from the much bigger rock army. Konoha had a huge air force and the army came in a close second. The air force had over 500,000 pilots in it. They ranged from bombers, fighters, scout, and massive cargo pilots. The army had a soldier count of about 200,500. The Konoha army my lack in numbers, but the training they have to go through is far superior o that of the rock and mist. The Konoha army killed 15 enemy soldiers for every 1 the enemy got. That was a massive blow. But the Konoha army didn't have some of the massive mortar guns the rock army had. That was why the Konoha army was stopped dead in its tracks and been calling in air strikes left and right. Maily from high altitude bombers via radio and gps. But they needed fighters for more precise strikes and on the spot firing. That's where the f-16 truly shined in the eye's of the army. They could call 2 f-16's in, tell the pilots where they wanted the bombs, and just watched as the f-16's decimated the said targets.

Naruto and Sasuke then headed to the pilot ready room and got geared up for the mission. They expected to pull some high G forces to get out of the way of the ground fire quickly and reset for many more passes. They got their G suites on, took off any identification patches on their jump suites, grabbed their respective helmets with their call signs on them and headed out to the planes. It was a bright sunny day with some white clouds in the sky. They walked to their planes talked to the crew chiefs and did a visual inspection of each aircraft. Wiggled some of the bomb's and missiles on the pylons under the wings and climbed the ladder to get in. Once in their planes, they closed the canopy and started their engine. After that was complete they tested the radio COM links out and got the rest of the flight systems online. When all systems came online and no errors were reported, Naruto radioed the tower for taxi clearance.

"Konoha tower, this is scorpion 3 4 requesting taxi clearance." Naruto said to the tower.

"Scorpion 3 4, you are to taxi to runway 12L using taxi way Alpha then Charlie. Wind is calm with gusts from he southwest at 10 Knots. Contact departure on 129er.5 when ready. You are second in line to depart." The Air Traffic Controller said to Naruto. She then addressed Sasuke.

"Scorpion 3 5, you are third to taxi to runway 12L using taxi way Alpha then Charlie." The Air traffic Controller said.

"Copy that Konoha tower, Scorpion 3 4 taxi to runway 12L using taxi way Alpha then Charlie. Wind is clam with gusts from the southwest at 10 Knots. Contact departure on 129er.5 when ready for takeoff. Second in line for takeoff" Naruto repeated back confirming he herd the instructions.

Naruto then followed the hand signals the crew chief was giving him and tested his flight controls out. After each one passed the check, the crew chief signaled for Naruto to pull forward and while he did so, the crew chief saluted Naruto as his jet passed him by. Naruto saluted back in thanks and followed some f-15E strike eagles to the runway. Sasuke followed Naruto to the runway. They then both switched the radio frequency o 129.5 and Naruto requested take off clearance. Once he and Sasuke got the clearance to move on the runway, they hit the brakes. Both Naruto and Sasuke decided to give the tower and he surrounding area a tiny show. They both revved their engine's into full afterburner while the brakes were on causing the nose to dip down. Once they felt it was time to release the planes and let the 28,000 lbs of thrust push them forward, they released the brakes and the planes launched forward forcing the nose up and the pilot back in the seat. The speed increased dramatically as they sped up and down the tarmac. They soon reached flight speed and only pulled on the stick enough to get the wheels off the ground. They raised the landing gear. They hit the end of the runway and both at the same time, pulled hard back on the flight stick pulling 3+ G's. the ground rumbled from the immense power of the engine's. Sakura was on the roof with Ino on her 15 minute break and they both noticed the two falcons take off. Sakura knew Naruto's tail number and saw it on the plane that was on the left.

"Looks like Naruto is flying now. That's his plane. Sasuke must be his wingman again. I wonder what mission they are going on." Sakura said.

"Look at the vapor coming off the wings. That must be a lot of G they are pulling. Plus look at the bombs and missiles they are carrying. Still hard to believe a plane like that can carry so much weight." Ino said impressed at the planes.

"Yea, I just hope Naruto comes back." Sakura said continuing to watch the planes as they turned and they could see the afterburners still on.

"I am sure he will. He loves you more then anything else." Ino said comforting her best friend.

"I know, but I have this feeling like I may not see him for a while or ever again." Sakura said with a gloomy look on her face.

"Its ok Sakura, he will come back to you." Ino repeated.

They watched the planes urn to he north east and level off the turn, but continue to climb higher. They watched the planes till they couldn't see them anymore and went back inside of the hospital wing.

**Whew, finally done with chapter 5. It's late and I need sleep, I will try to update a lot sooner this time. Work has been wiping me out, plus dealing with a car that is extremely hard to work on gets frustrating. Well that's it for me now. We are getting into the first major arc of this story. I will describe the enemy birds as I go along. Perhaps I will have that girl and Sasuke spark something together. You will just have to find out in the next chapter. Also, Sakura will find out she is expecting next chapter, but Naruto wont know about it till later. I have something planned for him next chapter. Well thanks for your patience while I come up with more content for you to enjoy. **

**Fightingfalconfan out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fightingfalconfan here with chapter six of Konoha's Fighter Pilot. Its been a little to long getting this chapter out. Just been going through life and shit like that. I have been trying to come up with more content for you readers and some drama. I think this chapter will feed your need of drama for now. I also now have a technical advisor for the jet fighters and the munition they can carry. He will be mentioned at the bottom of this chapter. I couldn't have done this without him. Well some stuff I couldn't have anyway. Also to carlalalita for giving me a website for jap names. I am truly horrible at names. That's why when I do have kids of my own, the mom will name them. I have hard time as it is remembering my co-workers names that I don't always work with every day. Anyway, enough of my rants, on to review responses.**

**First: Serika2001, thanks for the review. If I get stuck for the ATC part, I will ask you. I used to know it, but since I am not a real pilot yet, I lost most of it since I never use it.**

**Second: annonoumus reviewer Nin, I don't know about the rest of the readers, but I want to make this fic a bit more realistic. The F-16 can do a max of 20 G's with the air frame. The FCLS or the flight control system limits the pilot to only 9.3 at the max since the human body cant stand anything higher for more then a second. But thanks for your suggestions on the G load. I may have Naruto's and the gang's FCLS tweaked a bit to handle a max of 15 G's.**

**Third:WingZero92, thanks for the review. Means a lot to me. Gets me pumped somewhat.**

**Fourth:Demon Lord Razgriz, lol old junkers people call cars…nice. I am a big fan of the muscle car and the hot imports. So I wanted to show my other mechanical intrest other then fighter jets. Plus, during air force training, you are in collage. So I wanted to show what Naruto majored in during his collage years while he was learning to fly jet fighters. Kiba is his best friend and also majored in the automotive industry. They both tricked out their own rides. **

**Fifth: Makura Moderski, I work hard trying to make the story flow with all the detail I put into it with the jet fighters. Its a lot of hard work when your dealing with a complex air craft that is used as a war bird. All the systems a real pilot must learn to master and interpet the information the systems are giving him/her. If I went into more detail of what they were doing, it would be so boring, people would stop reading. So thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Sixth: Baker1944, thanks, glad you love the story so far. Sorry it took so long to update it, just trying to figure some life things out.**

**Seventh: BigPac09, thanks for the reviews, I know a lot about fighter jets and more specificly, the F-16 Fighting Falcon. I have done extensive research on that plane and what it can do, and how to run the systems. I have been in love with aviation ever since I was a little boy. **

**Well that will do it for the review responses. Onto chapter six of Konoha's Fighter Pilot!!!**

Both Naruto and Sasuke both leveled off at 18,000 ft and headed to their assigned station area. They turned off the afterburners of the planes and continued on to the station area.

"Sure is peaceful up here huh Sharigan?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, it is when there is no war we have to fight in. I am thinking that when this war is over, I am going to try to get into the police force and stop being a fighter pilot. Or at the least be in the reserve. I herd from my dad that the police need a well trained pilot to fly their helicopter. I told him that I am interested in the job and that I can when the war is over." Sasuke said. Sasuke wasn't one to complain a lot about something he didn't like. He just sucked it up and continued on with what the order said for him to do.

"If you do stop after this war, I will miss you buddy. You saved my life on so many different missions. Maybe I will join you as your co-pilot and go into the reserve my self. Sakura is always worrying about me when I fly. I know she is just looking out for me and all, but I do wish she would stop." Naruto said.

"Heh, if you join the police force and be my co-pilot, you will take orders from me." Sasuke said.

"Oh well, at least most chopper missions are not to dangerous like being a fighter pilot is." Naruto said

"Yea, you do have a point their Kyuubi. Let's just get this mission in the books. Briefing states that the ground forces radio is on 133.2. Let's set our second com link to that and then they can coordinate us to what they want taken out." Sasuke said looking at his mission briefing page on his left clip board strapped to his left thigh.

"Ok, turning to 133.2. Let's start decimating the enemy." Naruto said turning his second com link to the specified frequency.

In the hospital wing Sakura was helping in the ER with an army soldier that accidentally stepped on a land mine. His left leg was nearly blown off. It was only holding on by a tendon. She was performing the surgery while Tsunde was assisting her. To say the wound looked gruesome was an understatement. It was absolutely horrifying. Blood was splattering every were on the operating table and the guy was screaming his head off from the sheer pain he was in. He wasn't given any morphine since he lost too much blood on the way to the hospital. Sakura was doing her best to re attach the rest of his leg and every arty, blood vessel, muscle, tendon, and bone there was. Tsunade was doing her best to help restrain the man. He was a big muscular man. Standing (with both feet) about 6'7", and 290 lbs. most of that muscle; His M-16 assault rifle leaning next to the operating table along with his combat gear.

It took Sakura nearly 17 hours to fix that mans leg and his blood pressure finally was in the normal. So after the long surgery, he was given some morphine and after that he fell asleep in 30 seconds. He was now resting peacefully in a room on a soft hospital bed. Sakura was cleaning her self up remembering the surgery. Making sure she did every thing correctly. It was her lunch time now so she and Tsunade finished cleaning themselves up and headed to the mess hall.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now." Sakura wondered aloud.

"I bet he is having fun right now flying. He always seems to love it when he is up in the sky. Heh, I remember when I first met him; he sure has changed since then. He seems more battle hardened. He used to be full of life and everything. Now it seems he's always wanting to be in the combat zone helping our army out." Tsunade said remembering the blond knuckle head she used to know.

"What was he like as a kid Tsunade?" Sakura asked. She truly didn't know how Naruto was as a kid. That part is a blank to her.

"That's up to Kakashi to say. He is Naruto's adoptive father." Tsunade said.

"Oh." Sakura responded.

They got their lunch and picked an empty table to sit at and started eating. It wasn't till halfway through her lunch that she started feeling sick to her stomach and bent over in slight pain. She then excused her self and ran to the women's restroom found a vacant stall and puked up the first half of her lunch. After 5 minutes of doing that she returned to their table and immediately Tsunade asked if she was alright. Sakura re assured her that she was fine and that she felt better. Tsunade then ordered her to a check-up room so she could be checked out. She wanted to double check Sakura and see if there was any thing wrong with her.

Meanwhile over the Konoha army, both Naruto and Sasuke were dropping bombs and firing their camera guided AGM-64 Maverick missiles at targets the ground troops specified. The army was cheering them as target after target was decimated and the troops were pushing forward. Naruto has had a few close calls with S.A.M. sites and Anti-Air Gun fire getting to within feet of his plane, but thanks to his quick thinking, fast reflexes and Sasuke being his spotter on his blind spots, has been able to doge the attacks. They were on their 5th target of the mission. An enemy strong hold fortified with machine guns, Rocket Propelled Grenade's, and tank fire. Naruto decided to save his Maverick missiles and armed his CBU-105cluster bombs instead. Sasuke used more Maverick missiles then the cluster bombs, he liked the precision of the maverick instead of a bomb falling and only hitting the target partially.

Sakura was now sitting on one of the hospital beds while Tsunade was giving her a complete check up. She decided to do the full testing. Tsunade took a blood sample and told Sakura that she would be back in half an hour with the test results. During that half hour, Ino decided to pop in and see how she was doing.

"Hey Ino; what's you up?" Sakura asked.

"Checking up on my best friend, herd about what happened in the mess hall and wanted to see for my self if you're ok." Ino said with concern in her voice.

"I feel fine Ino. I don't know why I did that at lunch today." Sakura said wondering why she did that earlier.

"Well I hope everything is fine. By the way, ware's Tsunade? I thought she was doing the check up." Ino asked. She now noticed the head medical officer was missing from the room.

"She went to do tests on my blood sample. She said she would be back in half an hour. Speaking of witch, she should be back any moment now with the results." Sakura said wondering were her boss was.

Just when Sakura got done finishing that sentence, Tsunade knocked and then opened the door to the room. She walked in, and then closed it. She then noticed Ino and was about to tell her to leave but Sakura said it was ok and Ino could hear what was wrong with her if anything.

"Well I got the test results back and every thing checks out. I did find something in your blood though. It's nothing bad." Tsunade said looking at the paper on her clip board.

"Well then why did I puke half my lunch today Tsunade? It doesn't make sense. If I am fine, why did I puke? And what did you find in my blood?" Sakura asked confused and concerned at the same time.

"Well I have some news that you have wanted to hear Sakura. You're Pregnant. The thing in your blood is the hormone that only appears this high in your blood when your expecting." Tsunade said looking up at Sakura while a smile on her face.

"I am pregnant?" Sakura asked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes you are Sakura. Congratulations. That's why you puked today. You may puke a few more times till your body adjusts to the life growing inside of you." Tsunade said.

"Ok, thanks Tsunade, could I have some time to let this sink in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, have the rest of the day off Sakura. Go home and just relax. I will order Naruto to come home when he comes back from his mission today." Tsunade said.

"Ok thank you Tsunade, could Ino come with me, I could use a friend right about now." Sakura said

"Yes she also has the rest of the day off." Tsunade said and left the room.

Both Sakura and Ino walked out of the room and grabbed there belongings and headed to their respective cars. They then left the medical wing and both drove to Sakura's house. Once there they sat on the couch and just decided to lay on it thinking about the news they herd.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were dropping bombs left and right for the Konoha army. The army saw explosion after explosion from the enemy bunkers and tanks. The front line was advancing to the rock country. This was a major push for the Konoha army, it's been several months since the war started and they wanted it to end soon. The rock army was getting more accurate with their anti-air guns on Naruto's plane. Getting a little to close for his likeing and decided that enough was enough and went for the S.A.M. sites and artillery guns. That's when things went from bad to worse. A gunner got a lucky shot in and Naruto's jet swallowed a shell. The shell killed his engine and he was now plummeting to the ground fast. The Konoha army saw what happened and quickly organized a search and rescue team to extract the downed pilot. Sasuke saw what happened and yelled in his com link screaming "mayday!" Naruto's plane was spewing smoke out the back and was pretty much a 13 billion dollar rock falling to the ground over enemy territory. Naruto saw the altimeter read an elevation of 10,000 ft and knew he didn't have much time before his plane hit the ground killing him. He moved the flight stick to the left to try and get the plane as close to the Konoha ground forces as possible. The altimeter was plummeting fast and now it read 8,500 ft. That's when Naruto decided he would bail out of his aircraft. He quickly scooped up the picture of Sakura that was sticking out one of his analog gauges, put it in his pocket and pulled the yellow and black stripped ejection handle between his legs.

The canopy ripped off the plane and was sent flying to the back of the plane as the nose was facing the ground. 5 tenths of a second later, Naruto was ejected out of the plane in his ejection seat and sent flying 50+ feet away and to the side of the plane. Two and a half seconds later, his parachute deployed and he took the steering wires in his hands to try and steer away from the enemy.

Sasuke radioed AWACS and informed them that Naruto has been shot down and that his parachute was gliding in the air. He kept circling around Naruto defending him from any possible airborne threats that may come his way.

Naruto didn't get as far as he wanted from the enemy forces. He landed hard and rolled a few feet dragging his chute along with him. Once he got his bearings about him self and of were he was, he took his combat knife, cut his chute off of his gear and saw a massive rock army headed his way. He quickly looked for a hiding spot and found some dense bushes big enough for him to hide in along with his gear. He grabbed what was vital for his survival and secrecy protection and ran for the bushes he spotted. Once he was in diving range of his hiding spot, he dived with his gear behind them and lay there still and quite. 10 minutes later he heard the enemy soldiers' foot steps coming. He just stayed low and silent praying he would not be found by them and that he would survive and get back home to Sakura. The soldiers came within 20ft of his hiding spot looking for the downed pilot they watched come to earth. They were looking through the gun sights in a half crouched walking form. Naruto just stayed hidden as best he could consider how close he was to the enemy and how thick the bushes were. He was scared shit less, but he remembered his survival training during Red Flag.

Red Flag is a training program that teaches combat pilots how to survive many different situations and to use your head instead of going off and potentially getting your self killed. Every fighter pilot has to pass the program before they are deemed ready to fly for their country and defend it. Naruto failed the program at first for getting into trouble with his commanding officers; he was what they called too much of a "knuckle head" to pass. He had to either do a different career or straiten up, and grow up. That was by far the hardest thing for him to do. But with the help of his closest friends; he managed to pass the course a second time to become a true fighter pilot. After that, it was easy for him.

Sakura was at home now talking to her mom about the latest news she got about her medical condition when there was a beep in the phone. She told her mother that there was another call trying to get through and she had to put her on hold.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Is this the Namikaze residence?" a masculine voice asked.

"Yes this is who is this?" Sakura asked now curious as to what the phone call was about.

"This is Commander Kim of the Konoha air force. Is this Sakura Namikaze?" the commander now known as Kim asked.

"Yes, what's going on sir?" Sakura asked.

"Well we have some disturbing news and you might want to sit down for this Miss Namikaze." Kim said.

"No, I will stand. What's the disturbing news you have? Is it Naruto? Is he ok?" Sakura asked fearing the worst for her husband.

"Well he was shot down over enemy lines and the enemy is swarming around his last known location. We have a search and rescue team on the way to the site to try and find him and bring him back." Kim said.

"Oh no, is their anything I can do to help in the search?" Sakura asked. Her voice became shaky every second. A single tear fell down her right eye.

"No, there is nothing you can do at this point. I am sorry Miss. Namikaze." Kim said and hung up the phone on his end.

Sakura dropped the hand set on the ground and her mom could hear crying on the other end. Ino picked up the phone and talked to her best friends' mom while comforting Sakura as she cried her eye's out on Ino's shoulder.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did something happen to Naruto?" Ino asked concern evident in her voice for Sakura.

"Naruto…..has…..been…..shot…..down….." Sakura said in-between sob sessions.

"Oh my Sakura, I am so sorry. What did they tell you?" Ino asked now knowing why Sakura was balling her head off.

"That's really all they told me…..besides they have assembled a search team for him and that they are right now going to his last known location for a search and rescue." Sakura said before getting out more sobs.

Sakura's mother herd every thing and even known the girls didn't hear her, she was coming over with her father and younger brother. It didn't take the rest of Sakura's family more then 2 hours to get to Sakura's house. The door bell ring and Ino answered it seeing as how Sakura fell asleep in the master bedroom from her crying spell. Ino greeted the Haruno's and directed them to sit on the couch. Her mom and dad asked where Sakura was and Ino told them. While Sakura's parents went to see Sakura, Ino and her best friends' younger brother sat across from each other not talking at all. It seemed like hours when it was only minutes that had gone by before Ino couldn't take the silence any more and tried starting a conversation with the young boy.

"So…what's your name?" Ino asked.

"My name is Kouji. What's yours?" asked the boy now known as Kouji.

"My name is Ino Nara. How old are you?" Ino asked.

"17." Kouji replied back.

"You enjoy high school?" Ino asked.

"Not really, school is really boring. I never get to do anything fun. Wish I was out already; but mom and dad said I have to stay in." Kouji said board out of his mind.

"Well just stay in. you never know when you're going to need what you learn in there. Do you do any after school activities? Or hobbies?" Ino asked.

"Yea, I study Karate at my school. We have a club for it." Kouji said. He acted like he didn't want to be at his sister's house.

"Cool. How do you like your sister being in the air force?" Ino asked.

"Don't care. Glad she got married and directed her caring attitude to her blond husband." Kouji said.

"You don't like your sister or something?" Ino asked wondering what got on his nerves.

"Not her caring attitude. She is like my second mom; couldn't stand it anymore. She can get real annoying when she gets into the mother mode." Kouji said putting his fingers in the air quotation marks for the caring attitude and mother mode words.

"Well she is just like that." Ino said.

She was interrupted when Sakura came out with a puffy face and her parent's right behind her. They all sat down where Ino and Kouji were. Sakura sat between her brother and dad while her mom took the vacant recliner.

"I hope Naruto is doing ok, I had a bad feeling this morning that I either wouldn't see him tonight or ever again. I just thought it was for another pilot that he saw go down or something else." Sakura said still a little teary.

"I am sure Naruto will be ok. He's tougher then he looks." Said a voice from the hall.

Every one looked up to see Shikamaru standing at the entry of the living room with a smirk on his face his arms crossed his chest leaning on the wall.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed. She was excited to see her husband.

"I herd what happened to Naruto and decided to see how his wife was doing." Shikamaru said. He was then bombarded by Ino who grabbed him in a bear like hug and had a really tight grip on him.

"Thanks Shikamaru, you're a really good friend." Sakura said. She was some what smiling at him.

Meanwhile back with Naruto. He was still in hiding, but the enemy moved on and he was able to use his portable radio to call for help. He did hear bullets and grenades going off close by. He remembered the radio frequency the army rangers were using to coordinate the bombing runs and tuned his hand held to the frequency.

"This is the pilot of scorpion 3 4 call sign Kyuubi; dose anyone hear me over." Naruto said into the radio.

A faint crackle was herd before he herd someone respond.

"This is delta force, we hear you Kyuubi, where are you so we can send out a team to retrieve you?" The radio guy of the platoon said back.

"I am 5 miles behind enemy lines just east of that pill box you had me take out." Naruto said back.

"Ok; we are coming to you. We need you to get to a safe extraction point so the area is not so hot. How are you? What is your current status over." The radio guy said back.

"Yes, I am fine. I managed to hide from some enemy soldiers. Where do you need me to go so I can get out of this hell hole?" Naruto said.

"Ok, we need you to go to a latitude and longitude location on reference to your map. The numbers are: 11 degrees longitude north and 55 degrees latitude west. It's a forested area that is not as hot as your current location. We will extract you there at 0900 hours. Do you confirm the location? Over" The guy on the other end of the radio asked.

"Yes I do copy that; 11 degrees longitude north and 55 degrees latitude west at 0900 hours." Naruto said back confirming he heard the location they needed him to be at.

He looked on his map he had in his pocket of the surrounding area. He first looked at where he was and then to the location delta force gave him so they could extract him. It was 10 miles from his current location on a hill with hardly any cover. If he was going to get out of this alive, he needed his 9mm hand gun and all the ammo he could carry. He packed his gear better took one last look at the picture of Sakura before heading out and going as fast as he could with out being spotted by the enemy force. Easier said then done. He quickly left his hiding spot with his gear slung in a make shift back pack and ran to the nearest cover. Some rock soldiers spotted him and started firing their AK-47's at him. Most hitting the ground sending up small clouds of dust. The other bullets whizzed by his head narrowly missing him by a few hairs. He ducked and dogged trying to make it harder for the enemy to get a clear shot at him. He made it to an odd looking rock formation and got behind it. He took his hand gun out and took the safety off. Slid the sliding part of the barrel back to load the first bullet in the chamber. He was getting ready for a close quarter gun fight. He had some hand to hand skill that he was taught by the air force in basic training. All of his training was flooding his mind. From what he learned in basic boot camp, to what he learned flying the falcon and what he learned from his dad/commanding officer Kakashi. At first, it was too much all at once; so he had to slow his mind down and think of what to do next. He herd some foot steps coming from the other side of the rock formation and was preparing him self for a fire fight. He made a small prayer, dropped his pack and right before the unknown person was about to turn the corner; he turned the corner with his gun in both hands pointed at the person. It was a rock soldier. By the looks of him, he was high ranking. He had the basic attire of a rock soldier with the rock camouflage on, combat helmet (think of what the U.S. army has for reference.) beige combat boots, a combat vest/armor and an AK-47 assault rifle in his hands. The soldier looked at him for a half second before pointing his rifle at Naruto preparing to fire. Naruto was quicker on his trigger thanks to his quick reflexes and fighter pilot instinct. Naruto fired a single shot and it hit the soldier square in the face taking him out in an instant. After that encounter, Naruto quickly looked over the body and found some pistol ammo plus took his rifle and extra ammo for it. After he raided the body he moved it to his hiding spot; grabbed his pack and headed out. He put the AK-47 on his back and put his side arm in his holster that was in his survival gear strapped to his chest. While he was running, he could hear the sound of a jet fighter and looked up to see an F-16 fly low and past him. He quickly read the tail number and instantly knew it was his wing man Sasuke. He waved at him and watched as Sasuke shook his wings in waving back. Sasuke radioed to the AWACS on duty that he spotted Naruto running to the northwest heading to a forested area. He then radioed the army and told them what he saw and that he would keep track of Naruto's movements till the air base could get a satellite lock on his location and a video feed.

Sakura was doing better then when she first heard the news of Naruto. She was chatting with her family and her two friends when the phone rang again. She got up and answered it. It was the commander again.

"Hey miss. Namikaze, we have an update on Naruto for you. Turns out he is for now alright and is making his way to a much safer extraction point so a platoon can go in and rescue him." Kim said.

"Ok thank you so much sir. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. Is there any way I can go and watch what is happening?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"There is, but I don't know if you will be able to. I can try, but I can't promise anything." Kim said.

"I promise not to interfere with the operation. I just need to know he is doing alright as its happening." Sakura said.

"Ok, I will give you clearance to go into our base command. We are getting a satellite feed in so we can track his every move." Kim said.

"Ok, I am coming. Is it alright if I bring my family in with me for moral support?" Sakura said.

"Under normal conditions no, but just this once, I will allow them in." Kim said defeated.

"Ok we are coming. Be there in a few minutes' sir and thanks again." Sakura said and hung up the phone before Kim could respond.

It didn't take more then 5 minutes to reach their destination and enter the command room. It was a dark room with multiple L.C.D. screens on the wall and with desks with more L.C.D. monitors displaying different information. Sakura and her family along with Ino and Shikamaru met with Commander Kim and looked at a L.C.D. monitor about 27 inches in size with a dialog box being displayed that read satellite link in :30 seconds. (Think of a loading screen of a video game or a software install box) the 30 seconds past and the monitor displayed a rocky terrain with both rock and leaf soldiers firing at each other. Both Sakura and Ino couldn't believe what they were seeing. They both looked to Shikamaru silently asking him if this is what he saw when he went up. He gave a shake of his head saying yes. They both gasped quietly and put their hands over there mouths. Sakura's parents looked at the screen and had a new respect for Naruto and his fellow pilots and what they had to go through. They couldn't believe what they saw; and what the army and air force was doing. The picture changed as a controller with a joystick was moving the camera looking for Naruto. (Think of a big old fashioned video game controller with a joystick on the left and various buttons on the right) After several agonizing minutes they found him running and hiding every so often. They could also hear the radio chatter in the region and herd more bullets flying past Naruto's head. Naruto made a break for it again and ran before coming to a hiding spot next to some rocks and bushes. The satellite operator zoomed out a little bit to see why he was stopping and found a few rock soldiers moving on his location. The commander picked up a radio and told Naruto that the enemy was closing in.

"Kyuubi, get your but out of their ASAP! Enemy is moving on your location rapidly." Kim said.

"I know, I am waiting for my chance to take them out. I got fire power and I am not afraid to use it over." Naruto said.

"Ok, just get your six moving when you can. I am currently watching you form a sat uplink here at base command. Your wife and her family are next to me watching your every move over." Kim said.

"She is? I don't want her seeing this. Get her out of there over." Naruto said. He didn't want Sakura seeing what he had to see and if he had to take any more lives.

"You try convincing her. I can not over." Kim said.

Kim handed the microphone of the radio over to Sakura so she could talk with him.

"You can not address him by his real name. You can only address him by his pilot call sign." Kim said.

"Ok. I will; thank you sir." Sakura said."Kyuubi, this is Sakura, I am watching you on the sat feed. Are you alright?" Sakura said in the radio.

"Sakura, I don't want you seeing this. Please leave the room." Naruto said.

"No I will not leave. You're in danger and I want to see you out of it." Sakura said.

"I got to go now Sakura, catch you later." Naruto said and turned the volume down to nearly mute.

He whipped out his AK and prepared himself for another fire fight. He took a few deep breathes and made another break for the forest. As he ran for it, he aimed at the soldiers that were coming at him and fired. The soldiers fired back and one bullet hit him in the leg sending him falling to the ground. He cried out in pain and got up again at a limping run and continued to fire at the enemy. All the bullets missed him this time and hit the round at his feet sending little clouds of dust up in the air. He still had his helmet with him. Bullets whizzed by his head missing him my mere inches. He finally made it to the edge of the forest and hid behind some trees. He took a quick breather and analyzed his wounded right leg. The bullet hit an inch and a half above his ankle. He set his gear down next to him and tended to his wound. It was painful but at least it wouldn't get infected vary easily. He picked up a few things being the husband of a top medical doctor. After that was taken care of he grabbed his gear and continued his track. While doing so, a loud crack was heard and a bullet missed him by mere millimeters. This caused him to dive for the deck or in his case; the forest floor. Another crack was heard and the bullet hit his right shoulder missing his vital artery by a hair. He quickly scrambled behind a tree. He took out the compact binoculars his survival gear had and took off his survival gear that was strapped to his front. Once that was done, he laid flat on his stomach and put the binoculars up to his eye's to try and find were the enemy was at. It didn't help that they were wearing camouflage with parts of the forest attached to them to help better conceal them selves. Naruto got a idea though. He found a rock and decided to throw it at a near by tree trunk to try and draw their fire at the sound. It worked. He found the fire of the barrel of the sniper rifle and took out his AK-47. He then discovered his AK had a laser scope attached to it. He lined up his shot carefully; he was no marksmen like his army counter part but he was a marksmen when it came to using the Gatling gun his viper had. He used that skill and with the help of the laser dot on the enemy soldiers cheek, he fired one shot and to his luck; it hit dead center were the laser was pointing. He crawled a few feet ahead of his hiding spot and used his gun sight to find any more enemy snipers. So far none were present.

In the command center; more like the nerve center of the whole base, Sakura and family were watching every thing unfold. They were shocked beyond belief at what Naruto was doing. Kouji even had his jaw slack at what his brother in-law was doing. They watched him continue to move to what they found out was the extraction point. Sakura saw him take two bullets and was on the verge of tears again if it wasn't for her father hugging her. Her father was watching his son-in-law continue to fight for survival and was growing prouder by the minute at how Naruto handled his current situation. Kim was giving Naruto a heads up view of the battle field after Naruto took out the sniper that some how the Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR for short) missed. Kim thought it was possibly due to the enemy surrounding himself with things found in the forest to cool his body temperature. They saw Naruto slow down and Kim decided to put the radio on the speaker so the whole room could hear what was going on.

"Kyuubi, why are you slowing down?" Kim said into the radio.

"I need to catch my breath, I took two bullets and they hurt real bad." Naruto stated while panting slightly.

"Well hurry up. The enemy is coming from your six o' clock position and gaining fast. It looks like they have brought some heavy fire power with them in the form of a tank." Kim said.

As soon as Kim said that, a huge blast exploded on the ground 60 feet from Naruto sending the blond pilot flying awkwardly forward through the air. He landed with a thud and didn't get up for a good two minutes. Sakura and the family watched in horror as Naruto's red body was flung forward from the blast. You could hear gasps from the women in the small group. Sakura, Ino, and Sakura's mother stood awe struck. They feared the worst since they noticed he didn't get up for a little bit. But soon felt a huge relief after seeing some movement from him and him trying his hardest to run. He was in even more pain then before since dirt and shrapnel flew into his body. It pained him to move; but knew he had to if he wanted to get out of that shit hole he found him self in.

"We have a search and rescue platoon at the extraction point armed with rocket launchers and a black hawk on close stand by for your extraction." Kim said in the radio to Naruto.

"Thanks sir." Naruto said sounding a bit out of breath and winded.

"Your welcome son, hang in there your doing excellent." Kim said back.

Naruto finally made it to the clearing were he is to be rescued and sure enough; a Konoha Army platoon was there waiting for him. He was about to just casually walk with a slight limp in his step till another blast from the damn rock tank changed his mind and on top of that, a pullet struck his back making him fall over face first. A Konoha soldier aimed a missile launcher at the tank and promptly blew the damn thing up so it couldn't be used against there pilot and army anymore. Two soldiers then ran to Naruto and turned him over to see if he was still alive. Thankfully he was; just on the boarder of unconsciousness. Naruto used all of his will power to stay awake as they asked him questions concerning his current health status and to confirm his fighter pilot call sign. Answering all the questions about his identity correctly, they helped him up and took all his gear with him. The rest of the platoon secured the clearing just big enough for the Black Hawk to land and for Naruto to climb aboard. Once every one was on board; the pilot high tailed it out and two F-16's along with two F-15's protected the helicopter on its journey back to the base. Along the way, the pilot got a radio call from one of the F-16's that was guarding him. It was Sasuke asking how his friend and fellow pilot Naruto was doing. The pilot said he would survive. In the passenger section of the chopper, the platoon's medic was going over Naruto's wounds and got an IV in his left arm. He looked at Naruto's face as it held dirt and he noticed a small stream of his blood was starting to flow out the right corner of his mouth and his eye's started to shut. The medic checked his vitals again and concluded that he just slipped into unconsciousness and that he would be fine. The medic checked his pockets and found the picture of Sakura and showed it to some of his buddy's. They chuckled a bit thinking that this lady was the driving force for him to survive. Upon further inspection of his pockets and gear, they found his Ipod somehow survived every thing and started looking at the music he had. He had a lot of Disturbed and other rock/metal groups. They put it away and just kept an eye on his health status.

Sakura and the family along with Kim breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto made it to the extraction point. They all exited the room and walked out side to where the chopper would touch down. They didn't wait more then half an hour till they saw the chopper circle around the heli pad and watched as the pilot gently set the helicopter down. Every one got out and pulled Naruto who was still unconscious and ran to the medical building of the base. He was in a stretcher and an IV tube running into his arm. Sakura and the rest of the group followed them in. Sakura tried to grab Naruto's right hand but couldn't as an army soldier grabbed her and held her back saying she is not allowed past. He didn't know she was one of the top medics since she was in her civilian clothes. She quickly got out her base ID and showed him it. After looking at it; he stepped aside and let them pass but ran with her telling her information and giving her his survival gear along with the picture of her the medic found. They found what room he was in and found out that Tsunade was acting as the doctor. Sakura felt relief that Naruto would survive. She along with the rest sat down in the waiting room next to the ER hoping Naruto would truly survive.

About six hours later, Tsunade walked out to them taking the latex gloves off and Sakura instantly got up and asked if she could go and see him.

"Yes Sakura you can. But make it quick; he hasn't woken up yet and is in stable condition. That kid can take a beating." Tsunade said but fell on Sakura's deaf ears since she noticed Sakura running like a little girl to Naruto's room.

Sakura opened his hospital room door quietly and entered. She saw the heart monitor on and an IV tube in Naruto. Naruto looked so peaceful asleep. She moved his left leg gently and sat on the left side of the bed and held Naruto's hand stroking it. The rest of the family and now Kakashi entered the room. They looked at Naruto's sleeping form with slightly saddened eyes at what he had to go through. Sakura was quiet and just stroked his hand. Kakashi walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be ok Sakura-san, he's a tough kid. He will make it." Kakashi said reassuring her.

"I know Kakashi, I am just glad he's alive. Thanks for the support." Sakura said giving Kakashi a small smile.

Shizune came into the room and told every one that Naruto is still recovering and that he needs his rest. The family members nodded and one by one they filed out. Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi remained.

"That means you two Ino and Kakashi. The only one allowed in here right now other then Naruto is Sakura seeing as she is his wife." Shizune said.

Ino and Kakashi gave a sigh and told Sakura they would meet her out in the waiting room before filing out. Sakura nodded acknowledging she herd them and just sat there holding Naruto's hand. After about an hour of just being by his side, Sakura left the room quietly and met the rest in the waiting room. She hugged her parents and then a surprise came to her; her brother Kouji walked to her and gave his older sister a hug. At first she was shocked at the gesture but then hugged him back. After a minute of hugging; he stepped back.

"I think I know what I want to do after high school now." Kouji said to every one. They all looked at him with confused faces.

"And what would that be hunnie?" Miss Haruno asked her son.

"I want to join the Konoha army. After seeing what Naruto-nee-san went through, it made me want to help out our forces." Kouji said with his head down so no one could see the slight anger on his face for what his brother-in-law went through.

No one knew how to respond to that. Kouji looked up and every one saw determination on his face.

**Well that will end it for this chapter. I think next chapter will have a time skip after Naruto wakes up and gets discharged from the hospital. I now have a technical advisor for this story to help me out with the planes and the different ammunition since I don't remember every thing I learned while doing extensive research for the F-16. His name is Demon Lord Razgriz. Couldn't of done some of this finalizing chapter with out his input. He knows a lot about this stuff to! So Demon Lord Razgriz thanks.**


	7. Story Update

Hey, Fightingfalconfan here; I know its been awhile and it seems as though I have slacked off on my story. Thats not it at all. The thing is I have chosen to enlist in either the

US Marines or the US Air Force and have started studying for the ASVAB test. (Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery) Its a test that you dont "fail" in. Its a test that

the military uses to find out what your skill set is and what kind of job you can do in the military. I have also been busy with work every week and sometimes on the

weekends. My family has also wanted me to do things with them. More like my mom has wanted me to go with her to do things. Anyway, that's pretty much what has been

going on since my last chapter was published. I have more ideas for the story and will continue to write it, but its gonna have to go on hold till i can find some time to do so.


End file.
